Of Elves and Men
by kjmisme
Summary: Is it possable for people of a diffrent background, to fall in love during a civil war?
1. C1: The Begining

NOTE: I do not own the rights to any of the characters or locations associated with Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age Awakening, or (the soon to be released [^_^]) DA**2**, BioWare does.

* * *

Denerim, a city built upon a mountain surrounding an enormous tower. She is the capital of Ferelden and home to the royal family. The Market District is an ideal stop for any merchant to sell his or her goods to the people. She is a wonder to behold. But for all her ups, she has a dark side lurking in the shadows.

Lyna was squatting down on the balls of her feet as she placed her head on her arms over the counter of her father's make-shift merchandise booth. Her father had modified their wagon to allow a panel to fall out and be supported by posts. The cover could be unhinged to allow customers a brief reprieve from the sun as they looked over the wares. Yet, no one seemed interested in buying anything from their stall. Everyone just passed by their booth without giving any of their merchandise another look. If it weren't for the music that the minstrels were playing, she would have gone crazy.

"Lyna," her father called from his post beside the cart.

Turning her head to look at the tall, smiling human male with sun beaten skin, and whose big brown eyes could see that she was going a little stir crazy.

"Your mother is coming," he informed her pointing to a beautiful elven woman with raven black hair that fell loosely past her waist, dressed in a simple green and brown robe. Lyna's younger brother, Artan, a shorter and younger version of their father, was at their mother's side carrying a bag of food. "Here," Lyna's father said taking five silver pieces out of his pouch and holding them out to her, "take this."

"I can't. We haven't sold…" Lyna tried to deny.

"Do as I say daughter," he persisted sweetly. "You said you wanted to go to the Wonders of Thedas, yes?" he said taking one of his daughter's hands and opening it up to place the warm coins in her palm.

Lyna let out a sigh. "Yes, Father."

"Aneth ara pandraes," Lyna's mother said as she came closer to the stall.

"Aneth ara mamae," Lyna said smiling. It was rare that her mother would speak the Dalish language in public_. Wonder what happened?_ Lyna pondered to herself, noting the wide grin on her mother's face.

"What did you find for us, Dalila?" Lyna's father asked her mother with a kiss.

Dalila smiled in glee at her news. "I found merchants willing to trade with us, my dearest Farrell."

"That is wonderful news," Farrell smiled excitedly as he embraced his wife.

Lyna ignored the rest of her parents' conversation as she went to the end of the wagon to help her brother load groceries.

"Thank you, Sis," Artan smiled as his sister took the bag from him.

"No worries, Brother," Lyna replied. "Want to go and look around with me, or do you want to stay here?" she asked helping her brother in.

"I'll stay here," Artan said when he was fully in the cart.

"You sure?" Lyna pleaded looking deep into his brown eyes. She could tell he was tired but she wanted someone to go with her.

"Yes. My feet and arms hurt," Artan said as he removed his leather boots and placed them next to him. "Mamae took me all over the city," he sighed.

Lyna smiled at his complaint. It wasn't long ago when she would have made the same one to father.

"Well, I'm going to the Wonders of Thedas," Lyna informed her brother as she made her way to the exit. "Is there a specific book you want me to bring back?"

Artan pondered on the question for a moment and had an idea. "See if they have any on the Dalish."

"Do you want songs, stories, or legends?" Lyna asked.

"All?"

Lyna smiled at his "simple" request and bowed. "Ma nuvenin shyraes."

"Ma serannas moraes," Artan said with a crooked smile.

"Lyna," Dalila called after her daughter before she could get too far.

Lyna turned to look at her elder mirror. The two of them were almost identical twins. The only noticeable difference between the two women was mere inches in Lyna's favor. "Yes mamae?"

"Your father said he gave you five silvers." For a small woman, she demanded respect. Her demeanor was so strong, she could make any war hardened warrior buckle. She also had a way of making all her questions sound like statements.

"Yes mother," Lyna said sheepishly.

"Here," Dalila said handing her daughter a pair of Dar'Misu daggers that had the Vhenadahl inscribed on the hilt. "Find a master craftsman and see if he will sharpen them. They may sell better than the other weapons we have."

Lyna looked at the Dar'Misu that her mother had given her and was surprised. "Mother?" Lyna asked, "_These_ were your father's. Why would you sell them?"

Dalila gave her daughter a stern look that said, "Do as I say, _now_."

Lyna had no choice but to bow to her mother. "Ma nuvenin."

Dalila nodded her head with her daughter's compliance and went back to their cart-booth.

As Lyna walked past one merchant booth after the other, she could feel her stomach drop, dropping lower and lower until she found a blacksmith. At which point, her stomach was being dragged five feet behind her. Walking into the shop, she noted that it was mostly empty except for two men. One, a tall sandy blond haired man behind a counter, and the other, a dark skinned bald man working diligently on his anvil.

"Um, excuse me?" Lyna asked as she approached the counter.

The man behind the counter beamed into life. "Welcome to Wade's Emporium. I am Herrin, how can I help you?"

"Can you, sharpen these?" Lyna asked placing her mother's daggers on the counter.

Herrin took great care in observing the work their crafter took in making them. "What are they made of?" he finally asked. "I've never seen steel folded this way."

"It's made out of ironbark," Lyna admitted sheepishly.

The pounding of the hammer on anvil stopped dead. "You have Dalish weaponry?" came the voice of the man from the back of the workshop. "Let me see, let me see."

As the man came forth, Lyna's pain grew, for she held the same amount of enthusiasm for the blades. She loved the way their crafter took the time to craft the Vhenadahl with each individual leaf as real as they could be. Yet, the crafter did not spend his time making one. No. He made two identical blades to be used _as one_. In Lyna's eyes, they were the perfect pair.

"I'll give you three sovereigns for them," the man from the back said.

_Three_? That was more than they had made in a long time. They needed the money, but, Lyna didn't want to give them up. She had spent years looking and dreaming about her mother giving them to her one day. Still clinging on to that dream, "I was told to _just_ have them sharpened."

"Five," the strange man insisted.

"Wade!" Herrin exclaimed to his friend.

"I need them Herrin," Wade whined.

Before Herrin could reply, Lyna spoke up. "They have been in my family for generations. I doubt there is any amount sufficient enough for them. So, if you will not sharpen them for me, do you have a sharpening stone?"

"Yes we do," Herrin said, glad that the girl wasn't allowing Wade to buy them. "Two silvers."

"Herrin, think of what I could make once I unlock their secrets," Wade said fondly pawing at the daggers.

"She said no," Herrin told Wade in a stern manner as he fidgeted behind his desk for a sharpening stone. "Besides, don't you have a suite of armor you need to finish for Lord Jonaley?"

"But, it's so drab. All these lords want the same thing. There is no challenge. No…"

"No Wade. Now get back to work," Herrin said taking the daggers away from Wade and placing them in front of Lyna along with the sharpening stone. "Unless you want to go back to eating gruel?"

Lyna had to stifle a giggle.

"No, no," Wade said slouching his way back to his anvil. "But one day, I want to make a fine suite of armor. Something that will challenge my skills."

Lyna smiled at the pair of them as she took out the money from a pouch and handed it to Herrin.

"Will there be anything else?" Herrin asked.

Lyna smiled at the man as she took the palm sized sharpening stone and put it into another pouch. "No, this is fine. Thank you."

"If you ever need a suit of armor or another stone, you know where to find us," Herrin said smiling as he bid her a good day.

"I'll be sure to remember you," Lyna bowed.

Back outside, she could hear the minstrels playing their songs again. While making her way to The Wonders of Thedas, she noted that she was dancing in time to the music around her. She tried to correct herself but as soon as she stopped paying attention, her feet went right back to counting out the rhythms. Giving up, Lyna just let the music take her. It was a wonderful feeling, being free in one's body.

Lyna was awe struck, like always, when she entered the Wonders of Thedas. It was such a wonderful place to go. There were books lining all the walls from the floor to the ceiling with little trinkets scattered here and there.

Lyna could not help but drag her hand across the selections. "Where to start," she thought aloud to herself.

"Can I help you," came a calm and even voice from behind a huge desk.

Lyna looked over to the man. He was a tall, bald tranquil. She didn't know the real differences between a mage and a tranquil, other than their voice patterns, so being polite she said, "I'm looking for a book on Dalish stories, if you have one?"

"I do not think we have any," the man informed. "We have books on other myths if you would like."

A little disappointed by the news, Lyna shook her head. "No, it's fine. I'll just look for something else."

"As you like. Should you require assistance, I will be here."

Lyna spent hours in the shop looking through all sorts of books. It was when she was sitting on a ladder, facing out to the store and not at the books, reading, that the tranquil proprietor called to her.

"Excuse me, miss," he called up to her.

Lyna looked over the edge of the book she had been reading, _The Herbalist's Manual_, to see the bald tranquil standing beside a man dressed in shiny silver armor. The armored man had dark skin, dark brown hair pulled back and tied with, presumably, a leather strap, and his beard was in need of a trim. "Yes?"

"Might I ask you to descend, so that I may acquire a selection?" the tranquil proprietor asked.

Lyna smiled down at the men but did not move. "Well, I'm already up here, so which one do you need?"

"The selection is far out of your reach, miss. I would need to move the ladder for you to acquire it."

Lyna just continued to smile. "There is no need for me to get down, you move the ladder, climb up here, climb back down, move the ladder back here, and have me move back into this spot. It would be easier if I got it, no?"

"What if you were to fall?" the dark haired man's baritone voice asked.

"Like most cats, I tend to land on my feet," Lyna slightly boasted.

The armored man let out a sigh. "Youth," Lyna thought she heard him say under his breath. "May as well," he said to the tranquil.

The tranquil proprietor bowed to the man then looked up at Lyna. "The book is on the top shelf, the case to your left, third selection from the right on the far left."

Lyna looked to her left. _Should have let them take the ladder_. She thought with a sigh.

Replacing the book she had been reading, Lyna moved to hug the ladder. Placing one foot on the small ledge that the shelves provided, was the easy part. Moving along the small ledge to the other side, that was another story. She could hear the Maker and the Creators laughing at her trying to cling to the little ledge as her bosom tried to throw her off balance. _Why did they have to bless me so?_

Without slipping and falling to her doom, Lyna made it to the book the tranquil proprietor sought. When she pulled on the dark blue binding, she saw a griffin on the cover. No title, just the silver inlaid griffon. "Is this it?" Lyna asked the men, not believing that she had over looked the book.

"Yes," the proprietor said as the other man nodded.

Lyna took one last look at the cover before she let go of her perch. Just as she said, she landed on her feet. After letting the pain subside from her fall, she stood up. The man in the armor was a lot taller when they were both standing on even ground. The mix of the man's height and demeanor made her feel like she should be an ant in comparison.

"Here you are," Lyna sheepishly smiled.

"Thank you," the man bowed.

When the two men went to the counter, Lyna felt a litter taller now that he was further away. Heading back to her perch, she started to wonder what a man like that would be doing with a Grey Warden's book. _Maybe he's doing research_. She thought. _But he doesn't look like a normal scholar._

While Lyna tried to read more of _The Herbalist's Manual_, she found her eyes following the man as he went over to a desk and sat down to read.

"Look Dusan," came deep venomous words of a man with sandy blond hair and dressed in fine nobleman's clothing. He and his friend both appeared to be around, if not older than Lyna. "An elf that can read."

Quickly Lyna's hands went to her hair. Sure enough, she had moved it behind her ears.

"I doubt that," Dusan, an equal to his friend in both appearance and height, denied. "She's probably just looking at the clergymen's penmanship."

"You there, elf!" the first spoke.

Lyna glared at the men. _Can't they just say "You there, woman," or "You there?" Why do they have to point out the obvious? Yes, I am an elf, what of it?_

"What are you reading?"

"_The Herbalist's Manual_," Lyna replied to the men as she stuck her noise back into the book once again.

"I bet the tranquil told her that," the blond said shoving his friend in the side with his elbow sending both of them over the edge with laughter.

"This might surprise you, but I can in fact read." Lyna informed them slapping the book on her legs frustrated with the men.

"Riiiiight," the man laughed. "And pigs can fly."

"If you can read, then prove it," Dusan taunted.

"Fine," Lyan was fed up with them. Positioning the book so that she could read and watch them at the same time, she began, "_Deep mushrooms are a fungi found underground in close proximity to lyrium veins_. Then he goes on to describe various locations where they can be found. _In addition to their restorative properties, they can also be made into potions and poisons. _He gives a list of variable potions and poisons listed in order of ease to difficulty." Lyna had to turn the page to continue. "_After chewing a deep mushroom, you can regain a small amount of stamina_. Here, someone give a testimony on deep mushrooms and the man's performance in the field. _They also make a wonderful additive to any stew_. And now we have a recipe for 'The Best Rabbit Stew,'" Lyna said glaring at the men. "Would you like me to continue?"

After the men were able to collect themselves of their speechlessness, they both started seeing red. In unison they both started to yell at her, "How dare you!" Then the first blond stepped forward and announced, "I'll teach you to never disrespect ME!"

"Ooohhh. I'm scared," Lyna taunted. "What are you going to do? Climb this narrow ladder and hope I don't kick you off?"

"Dusan, take that side," the blond said as he took one side of the ladder.

Just as the two men grabbed the ladder, Lyna stood up and jumped down from her perch.

"I must ask you to exit the building," the tranquil proprietor said approaching the men. "You are disturbing the other customers."

"You're going to take that knife-ear's side?" the blond almost yelled pointing a finger at Lyna.

"I take no sides," the proprietor informed them. "She has not disturbed anyone. Yet, after you leave, I will ask her to vacate as well."

"We are not leaving until that _thing_ does," Dusan vowed.

"Fine," Lyna said turning to the proprietor she asked, "How much for the book?"

"Follow me," the proprietor said as they headed for his desk. The tranquil proprietor pulled out a record book containing every book and trinket the Wonders of Thedas had ever held within it's walls. He quickly found the title he was looking for. "Five sovereigns," he said in his calm manner.

_Of course_. Lyna thought as she slouched.

"Ha!" the boys laughed. "The _poor_ knife-ears can't afford a book!"

_I'm going to kill you_. Lyna grumbled to herself.

"Here," the blond said as he placed five sovereigns on the table. Lyna didn't even look at him. "I will take that," he said taking the book from her. "This should keep me warm and cozy come winter," he laughed as he and his friend made their way toward the door.

Listening to them laugh over and over was making it hard for Lyna to control herself. Just before they passed the threshold, she lost it. Her left hand went for a knife under her belt. Her arm reached back, and quicker than a hummingbird's wings, the knife was in the air. It soared past the blond's head and found a new home in the door jam. By their stature, she could tell that they were surprised and scared.

"The elf has weapons," Dusan said to his friend. "That's illegal you know." he informed Lyna as he turned around.

"Not only that, she tried to kill us," the blond added turning as well.

"And? I _missed_ on purpose you royal pieces of trash," Lyna stated flatly losing more of herself to her rage.

The men started walking in unison toward Lyna. She held her ground and didn't move a muscle.

"I must insist that you take this outside," the tranquil proprietor insisted again.

"What did you say?" blondie asked ignoring the man behind the counter. His sights were on Lyna. As he came closer, his hand was going for a sword at his side.

"I said, you are a couple of ignorant, teat sucking, foul smelling, meat sacks dressed in royal cloth," Lyna said as her voice went flat of emotion.

Just as blondie pulled his sword free and raised his arm for a full strike, it was stopped dead by a stronger hand that held his raised arm firmly.

"I believe the proprietor asked you to leave," came the deep voice of the dark skinned and armored man from earlier.

"Release me!" the blond squealed.

The man applied more pressure to the boy's arm causing him to drop his sword. "You will leave as the good proprietor asked," the man said.

"The elf started it!" Dusan complained.

"Dusan, quiet!" the blond squeaked as more pressure was applied.

"But Boyd," Dusan tried to argue as if he were a five year old.

"Shut up! We're leaving! NOW!" Boyd yelled as his arm almost broke.

The armored man let go of Boyd's arm. Boyd fell to the ground cradling his injury while Dusan reached for his master's sword. "Leave it," the man said.

Dusan left the sword where it lied and helped his friend up. Both of the boy scurried out of the shop.

When the boys were gone the man looked at Lyna. "That was very foolish."

"What was?" Lyna beamed as she removed her hands from a pair of dagger hilts at her back.

The man looked her over. "You have more blades don't you."

_Wow. Another person like mamae. Not a question, just fact._ "_More_, than you need worry about, my good sire," Lyna smiled.

The man gave her a questioning look like he didn't believe someone so fragile looking could be carrying over twenty blades on her person. But it was true. Armor made you a target, normal clothing made you a secret weapon.

Lyna bowed to the man, "Thank you for your assistance." Turning to the proprietor, she bowed to him as well. "I am sorry for the follies of those men and myself. I most enjoyed my time here before they came. But if you will excuse me, I shall leave now."

After the tranquil bowed to her in kind, Lyna turned from the men and started walking toward the door.

"What is your name child?" the armored man called.

"Huh?" she asked turning back. "Lyna, Lyna Caron," she bowed. "And you?"

"Duncan," he said as he seemed to grow even taller.

"It is an honor to meet you Duncan. The next we meet, I _hope_ it is under better circumstances," Lyna smiled.

The man bowed to Lyna as she returned to head back to her family. When she got to the door frame, she took her blade out and returned it to its rightful space at the small of her back.

As soon as she left The Wonders of Thedas, she knew the "bastard brothers" weren't far ahead. Yet, there were no guards called on her. Nor were there any issues as she proceeded back to their booth. But, she couldn't shake the feeling of eyes on here.

"Greetings, father," Lyna smiled as she approached him.

"Where have you been, child?" Farrell worried as he ran to embrace his daughter.

"At the store," Lyna said releasing herself from her father's death grip.

"It's almost dusk," Farrell informed her as he peered into her soul with his deep brown eyes. "You mean to tell me you were there this whole time?"

"Yes," Lyna said taking the full force of his gaze.

"Oh, thank the Maker," Farrell said as he embraced Lyna again.

"Did something happen?" Lyna asked trying to breathe through her father's strong grip.

"Some guards came by saying that there was an armed elf on the loose. I remembered your mother handing you her Dar'Misu and became worried." Farrell said squeezing again. "Dalila!" he called, "Dalila, Lyna's back."

Dalila came running out from behind the booth to embrace her daughter. "Blessing be to Mythal!"

Lyna let out a squeal. "Can't. Breathe," she tried to tell her parents.

After her parents got the idea, they let go. "We're just so happy you're home," Dalila exclaimed.

Lyna smiled at her mother. "I'm fine. Will you two stop worrying so much? You'll go grey quicker if you don't."

"I'm already going grey," Farrell informed his daughter as he played with his mostly dark brown hair. "No thanks to you and your brothers."

Lyna shrugged. "What can I say, we like keeping you on your toes."

"Lyna Mave Caron," Dalila stated to her daughter making Lyna shrink a little.

"There she is!" a voice exclaimed from behind Lyna. "The taller one with black hair!"

Lyna turned around to see Boyd and Dusan with five guards behind them.

_I wondered when you would show._ Lyna thought as she bowed to the men. "Good evening sers. How may I be of assistance?"

"These boys here," the Captain said in a stern voice, "say you are the elf who is carrying weapons within city limits."

"I _am_ carrying weapons, yes," Lyna agreed.

"You see," Boyd shouted. "She admits to it! Arrest her!"

"_But_," Lyna interrupted, "I was sent with them so that they could be sharpened."

"That's a lie!" Dusan insisted.

"Has she returned them?" the Captain asked looking to Farrell.

"No, she has not. She has just returned to me," Farrell said and turned to his daughter. "May I have the blades back daughter?"

The word "daughter" is what caught the guards' attention. "Is she not your servant?" one of the men asked.

The look of disgust and rage was plain on Farrell's face. "She is _our_," he said taking Dalila's hand, "daughter."

Lyna could have sworn she saw some of the guards almost vomit. _This is not going to go well._ Lyna thought as she took the blades out of her pack and produced them for her father and mother.

"What other weapons do you possess?" the Captain asked not wavering in his pursuit.

_Blades and daggers. Twenty three in all. Think you can find them?_ "None," Lyna said with a straight face.

"I don't believe you," the Captain said making Boyd and Dusan very happy. "Search her," he said to his guards.

All the men moved as one toward her, while Farrell protested. "She is no threat!"

"I don't care," the Captain said. "We have eye witnesses say that she tried to kill these two boys here in cold blood. I'm just trying to keep the peace."

"Ada,"Lyna said looking over her shoulder before her father and mother could protest more. "It's okay," she smiled.

Two guards held Lyna's hands while two patted her down in front and back. "Nothing here boss, just a sharpening stone," the guard in back said.

"You're pathetic," Boyd said as he moved in front of Lyna and shoved the guard out of the way. He had a smile on his face so wide, not even the Cheshire cat could compete.

"You know," Lyna said so that only he could hear, "I just realized that I lied."

"About time, winch!"

"About you," Lyna said as her voice started to grow empty and her eyes focused on their target.

Boyd was taken aback by her look, but Lyna continued. "You are not a royal meat sack. Oh no, you are far worse," she told him still growing colder. "You are the ignorant bastard offspring of siblings, who refuses to let go of his own grandmother's, who happens to also be his mother's, teat, sack of worms wrapped up to look like a royal bastard's feces," Lyna started out quietly, but her words were soon loud enough for everyone around to hear. From behind, she heard her father gasp and her mother's quiet applause. The guards holding her were trying not to laugh.

In a fit of rage, Boyd grabbed on to Lyna's blouse top and with all his might ripped it open to revile two harness holding daggers and small knives that contoured to the flow of her body. "I win," he said just before he turned toward the Captain. "You see! She's armed!" Boyd exclaimed with pride.

Lyna refused to feel uncomfortable and ashamed in front of the fool. There was no way on this side of the Beyond that she was going to do it. So with her head held high, she looked at the Captain who just glared back at her.

"Take her to the dungeons with the other ones," the captain finally instructed.

"NO!" she could hear her father and mother scream. If it was up to her mother, Lyna knew she would have her bow out and aimed at all their hearts. Scary things tended to happen when someone harmed her children. Most people learned only too late.

"Lyna!" came Artan's voice. He ran past the rear guard and grabbed onto her legs. "You can't go!"

Lyna smiled down at her little brother. It wouldn't be too long until he had to look down at her. Lyna looked at the guards holding onto her arms and pleaded. They looked at the Captain who agreed to let her go for a moment.

As Lyna knelt down to hug her brother, she hummed a simple tune to him. "Do you remember that song?"

"Yes, moraes,"Artan cried.

"Whenever you feel sad, sing it. Okay?" she said wiping away his tears.

Artan shook his head and began to hum the tune.

"Good," she said wiping more tears away. "Now I need you to take care of mamae and ada for me. Okay? Someone needs to make sure they age properly," Lyna smiled.

"No! Absolutely not!" Lyna heard the Captain shout. "You already used the Right of Conscription on that elf," he exclaimed pointing to a red haired elven male standing beside…

"Duncan?" Lyna asked aloud not believing who she was seeing..

"I will not allow it!" the Captain shouted again.

"She deserves to die in the dungeons," Boyd also yelled.

"We can take this matter up with the king, if you prefer," Duncan insisted.

"Captain," Boyd yelled again. "You must send her to the dungeons! She must pay for her crimes!"

"And what crimes are those?" Duncan asked. "The crime of outwitting a noble's son? Proving that she is more superior and that you could never over powered her on your own? Or the fact that she is of elven blood and stood up to you?"

"All of it! She should learn her place!" Boyd shouted as he pointed at Lyna.

"Is that true?" the Captain asked. "You wished her imprisoned just because she bested you?"

"She tried to kill us!" Dusan added.

"Excuse me, Captain," Duncan interrupted. "I was present when these boys came into the Wonders of Thedas. The only thing she tried to kill them with was her quick wit. Possessing such a thing is not a crime, is it?"

"That's not true!" Boyd shouted.

"She threw daggers at us!" Dusan insisted. "Otherwise, how would Boyd have known she was wearing a harness?"

"A lot of people are wearing harnesses," Duncan told the boys. "And I can assure you Captain, she did not use any of the blades that you see to harm these boys."

The Captain was growing a major headache listening to the conversation. "Enough," he demanded. "Men, release her and follow me. Duncan, if you want her, take her. Just make sure _he_ is gone by morning," he said pointing to the male elf that was standing behind Duncan.

"But!" both Dusan and Boyd said in unison. "Wait until my father hears about this!" Boyd started. "We'll have you demoted back to private!" Dusan finished. And with that, both boys left while the guards followed their Captain.

All of a sudden, Lyna felt warmer than usual. And a little more bruised. With her little brother in her arms, her father on her right, and her mother on her left, she could bet that she made a scene to the others. But, it felt nice.

"Greeting again, Lyna," Duncan said as he stepped forward.

"Greetings," she nearly cried. Maker _and_ Creators she could kiss him.

"Mythal has answered my prayers!" Dalila exclaimed looking upon Duncan. "Ma serannas. Ma serannas. Ma serannas."

"Yes, thank you," Farrell said standing up to clasp Duncan's arm. "How can we ever repay you for this?"

"I am looking for recruits," Duncan informed the family. "And I believe…"

"Re-cruiting?" Lyna interrupted. "Recruiting for what?"

"The Grey Wardens," the elven male said from behind Duncan.

Duncan nodded in agreement to the honor stricken faces of Farrell and Dalila.

"Why don't you sound happy about that?" Lyna asked the red haired male.

"_I_ was Conscripted," he said flatly.

"What's Con-script-ed?" Artan asked looking up at Lyna.

Lyna shrugged her shoulders and looked up to Duncan.

"The Right of Conscription allows me to recruit Grey Wardens here in Ferelden," Duncan informed the child.

"Oh," was all Artan said. Then it dawned on him who the man was. Artan jumped out of Lyna's arms and went to the tall man in the shiny armor. "You're a Grey Warden?" he asked excitedly. "Did you have a griffon?"

Lyna stood up with her mother in tow. "Artan, I doubt he is old enough to have had his own griffon," then she thought better of the statement. "You're not, are you?" she asked Duncan.

Duncan laughed at the question. "No."

"Ada,"Artan exclaimed in excitement as he jumped up and down. "He's a real Grey Warden!"

"I think that's enough Artan," Farrell said picking the over excited boy up.

"But ada!" Artan protested. "He's a _real_ Grey Warden!"

"I know son," Farrell softly stated.

"What say you, Lyna?" Duncan asked.

"About what?" she asked.

Dalila shoved her daughter.

"Oww," she said rubbing her side as she stared at her mother. "Seeing as how you have saved me not once, but twice. I would be honored to have the privilege of being recruited into the Grey Wardens."

"Twice!" Dalila exclaimed as Lyna shrunk from her mother's wrath. "What do you mean 'twice.' When were you going to tell us?"

"Um…Never," Lyna beamed.

"Lyna Mave Caron," Dalila scolded.

Lyna shrank in on herself again and realized she was flashing the whole of Denerim. Trying to close the gap as best she could, she looked at her mother. "I, was, hoping it would never come up?"

"Dalila," Ferrell said hoping to calm his wife. "She can tell you all about it on the way toooo…" he said looking at Duncan.

Duncan just looked at the man, not saying a word.

"Escorting you, and your other recruit, is the least we can do to show our gratitude for you helping our daughter," Farrell said trying to persuade the man. "Besides, if those boys really are the offspring of Lords, Andraste preserve them, we need to be heading out soon anyway."

"As you wish," Duncan softly sighted knowing the man was right. "We will need to make our way to Ostagar."

"Ostagar it is then," Farrell smiled. "By the way I'm Farrell, this here is Artan," he said shaking the boy up and down on his hip. "You know my daughter, Lyna. And my wife, Dalila."

"It is an honor. I am Duncan. This," he said gesturing toward the red haired elf, "is Darrian Tabris."

Darrian just glared at the family.

"Aneth ara Duncan and Darrian," Dalila said at the same time Lyna.

* * *

Andraste's knickers, that was long. And you're still reading! ^_^

I know it is vague on what the characters _really_ look like in my head, but you should know what Duncan, Herrin, Wade, and the Tranquil Prospector look like. For all the others, I just made you a map. You can take it wherever you want. Extremely tall, short, boney, fat, one wrinkle, or a face that looks like the closet dog-thing in _Evolution_.

So the next chapter is about their trip to Ostagar.

Elven words in order of appearance:

"Aneth ara pandraes," Greetings daughter.

"Aneth ara mamae," _Greetings mother._

"Ma nuvenin shyraes." _As you wish brother._

"Ma serannas moraes," _Thank you sister._

"Ma nuvenin." _As you wish._

"Ada," _Father._

"Moraes,"_ Sister,_

Ma serannas." _Thank you._


	2. C2: On the road to Ostagar

NOTE: I do not own the rights to any of the characters or locations associated with Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age Awakening, or (the soon to be released [^_^]) DA**2**, BioWare does.

YEAH! Chapter 2!

* * *

Farrell and Duncan went over all the possible routes to Ostagar. In the end, they discovered that it was going to take about a month, if given good weather, no bandits, and prayers to both the Maker and the Creators that Betsy, the ox, didn't get sick, to reach their destination. Duncan was pleased with this, for it would have taken him twice as long to get to Ostagar by foot. Everyone pitched in to load the wagon and prepare for departure. The first night, Farrell and Dalila took turns on driving them out of Denerim to reach her outskirts. With some maneuvering, Duncan, Lyna, Artan, and Darrian were able to fall asleep in the over crowed interior of the wagon.

During the predawn hours, Dalila pulled over by a stream and began unpacking some cooking supplies and made a fire. After the fire was lit and water was drawn, Lyna awoke with Artan in her arms. Being careful not to wake him or the others, she slowly began to make her way out of the carriage. Lyna made her way over to her mother while she began to cut up potatoes and carrots.

"Aneth ara mamae," Lyna said as she stretched out her muscles and popped her bones back into place.

"Aneth ara daughter," Dalila said keeping her eyes on her work. "How did you sleep?"

"Awkwardly," Lyna admitted. "And you?"

"Fairly well," Dalila said with a slight smile.

"I, don't want to know," Lyna replied as she shook her head. Moving to sit next to her mother on the grass, Lyna took another potato and began to cut it with one of her wrist daggers.

Farrell, who was out in the woods, soon returned with two large brown rabbits in tow. Dalila and Lyna made quick work of skinning and deboning the furry creatures. A time passed as the two women prepared food for the others.

"Aneth ara everyone," Artan yawned as he approached.

"Good morning sunshine," Lyna teased with a smile. "How did you sleep?"

"I was warm until you woke up and left me," Artan complained.

"Other than that, how was your rest?" Farrell asked his son while he finished fleshing one of the rabbit hides.

"Good," Artan said sitting next to the fire.

"Lyna," Dalila asked, "can you wake the others and get the bowls?"

"Sure," Lyna nodded. She made her way to a panel on the carriage and opened it revealing wooden bowls and spoons. She took them back to her mother before she proceeded to wake the sleeping men.

"Warden," Lyna said softly as she shook his shoulder. "Warden," she repeated with more force when he did not awaken. "Warden," she almost screamed.

Duncan awoke startled and immediately went for a dagger.

"Good morning," Lyna sung even though he held a dagger at her throat.

It took a few moments for the Warden Commander to fully realize where he was. After his eyes allowed him to see the girl in front of him he resheathed his dagger. "How long did we sleep?"

"Not long," Lyna informed him. "Breakfast is ready if you're hungry. And there are enough bushes and trees around if you need to…you know."

"Thank you," Duncan said as he got up off the wooden floor of the cart.

"You're welcome," Lyna smiled as she moved out of his way and went to the other. "Awaken sleepy head," she said shaking him just as she had Duncan.

"Go away Shianni," Darrian said rolling over. "Let me sleep a little longer."

"I'm not, whoever you just said," Lyna informed the sleeping elf. "If you don't get up now, you won't be eating until lunch. So, I would suggest you get up."

"Fine," he moaned, "If it will get you to be quiet."

As Darrian slowly got up, Lyna noted that his clothes had blood stains on them. Reaching out her hand to touch the stains, she asked, "Are you hurt?"

"Huh?" he asked and looked at her for the first time realizing where he was. "No," he stated flatly.

"Then why are your clothes covered in blood?" Lyna wondered as she tried to make sure the supposed wounds were healed.

"Why do you care?" Darrian grunted, but not in pain, just at her.

"Because if you're hurt, I need to know so that we can clean and bandage your wounds," Lyna informed him.

"I'm fine," he insisted as he shoved Lyna's hand away and got up.

Lyna sat back as she watched him stand and duck in the small quarters. "You, don't like me much do you?" she pondered as he got to the door of the wagon.

Without turning around or slowing in his paces, Darrian jumped out of the cart and left her all alone.

"Ah well," Lyna told herself after he left. "Can't win them all," she said as she too exited the cart.

It was quiet as everyone sat around the fire to eat. When everyone was full, there was barely enough left in the pot for the ants to feast upon.

"Thank you, Dalila for the meal," Duncan said bowing to the woman.

"You are most welcome, Duncan of the Grey," Dalila smiled.

"Well," Farrell said patting his stuffed stomach, "Now that we are all full, we should get going."

"Artan, would you help me clean up? Lyna help your father round up Betsy," Dalila said as she stood up and collected Lyna's bowl from her.

Lyna nodded to her mother as she stood. It wasn't that she had to "round up" the large brown ox, more like she had to put her back in her harness. Lyna made her way over to the grazing giant. When Betsy lifter her head to see who was coming, Lyna smiled and waved to the big, brown eyed creature.

"Hay Betsy," Lyna cooed when she was close enough to stroke the oxen's chin. "You all nice and rested?"

Betsy lifted up her head and licked Lyna.

Lyna started to laugh. "Good to know."

"The harness is ready," Farrell called.

"Alright," Lyna called back. "You ready?" Lyna asked Betsy stroking her chin again.

Betsy bobbed her head up and down in agreement.

Lyna smiled at the creature as she started to walk back to the cart.

Farrell shook his head when she saw Lyna being followed by Betsy. "You know, that is one thing I'll miss most."

"Awww," Lyna said looking back at Betsy, "say, 'I'm not that bad. A good chin rubbing and I'm yours.'"

Betsy mooed her reply while Farrell just continued to shake his head.

After all the dishes were cleaned and put away, after Betsy was placed in her harness, and after Lyna and Farrell took over driving, they continued on their journey. The next few days passed the same, the only change to them was who drove and who went to fetch the rabbits. Farrell had showed Duncan how best to handle Betsy, while Dalila showed Darrian. Duncan was also the more sociable one of the two new members, while Darrian remained in silence. Duncan would even hummer Artan in his curiosity about the Grey Wardens. Though, there were things he refused to speak of.

* * *

"Alright," Lyna half shouted at Darrian during their night shift driving, "talk. This quiet macho thing is getting annoying. You have been with us for a full week now, and not one word has past your lips. Speeeeaaaaak."

"Why should I?" Darrian asked gazing off into the night.

"AHH! It can talk!" Lyna exclaimed. "Do it again."

Darrian just grunted a reply.

"Fine," Lyna growled. "You and Dirthamen can keep to yourselves," she said turning her attention back to the road ahead.

"Who?" Darrian asked looking over at Lyna.

"Dir…" she started, then looked at the male surprised. "Dirthamen," Lyna said again this time more questioning than stating.

Darrian just stared at her waiting for her to explain.

"By all that is good in this world, what did they teach you in that alienage of yours?" Lyna exclaimed. "Dirthamen, is one of the Creator Gods. His domain is secrets."

"Then who is this 'Mythal' your mother keeps praying to?"

Lyna's jaw dropped. If it weren't for her muscles keeping it in place, her jaw would have dropped through the floor of the cart. "Mythal is the wife of Elgar'nan. She is our protector. Mother wears her mark on her face," Lyna said pointing to her blank face, trying as hard as she could to find some spark of acknowledgement in Darrian's green eyes. "You have no idea what I am taking about do you?"

"The _human _lords didn't let us practice much of the _old_ ways," Darrian spoke with venom.

Lyna sighed and shook her head.

"They practically _force_ us to forget who we are," he continued looking off into the distance as memories flooded him. "It was like they _wanted_ us to suffer. They would force _their_ Maker down our throats every chance they could and expected us to be nothing more than their humble servants."

Lyna agreed. "Most of them do think elves are nothing more than vial evil creatures, kind of like darkspawn. You would think they would have let us be after helping their prophetess Andraste. But alas, no," she spoke mostly to herself.

"And then there is _you_ and _your_ family," Darrian said looking at her with disgust.

"What about us?"

"Your mother has turned her back on her people. Why else would she be with your _father_?"

Lyna burst into laughter. "So that's your real problem with us," she said trying to stop laughing. "And here I thought you were just naturally mean."

Darrian glared at her with his rage barely under control.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Lyna said wiping away tears. "It's just that, I've grown too used to mamae's clan. I forget sometimes that most elves hate me alongside humans."

"Her clan accepts you?" Darrian asked more with disgust than curiosity.

Lyna had to laugh again. "Yeah. Just as not all humans see elves as servants, there are elves that don't see humans as their oppressors."

"You're telling me that your parents are such people?" Darrian asked still angry at the girl beside him.

Lyna smiled with laughter, "Can't you tell?"

"If your father doesn't mind elves, then why does he keep his distance from me?"

"Oh, I don't know. Could it be because you stare at him and Duncan like you want to kill them?"

"I do," Darrian simply stated.

That shocked Lyna. "Why? What did _they_ do to make you want to kill them so?"

"I'm stuck here in this wagon with you for one," Darrian grunted as he returned his gaze to the land.

"You know, you could have run any time. No one has a leash attached to you," Lyna pointed out.

"_Duncan_ Conscripted me. It's not like I can run from that."

"True," Lyna agreed. "He would probably hunt you down and drag you back kicking and screaming. Then put a leash on you," Lyna laughed as she pictured the scene in her mind. "Tell you what," she said after her laughter subsided. "If you like, I bet mother would be more than willing to teach you what it truly means to be a _Fallen Child of Elvhenans_."

"_Fallen Child of_, what?"

"Or, we could start now," Lyna smiled worryingly at the lost man.

Lyna told Darrian story after story of their people and the Creators all throughout the night and the following day. When Dalila overheard what they were discussing, she too was shocked to learn what little the boy knew.

"Farrell," Dalila called to her husband when they had made morning camp. "This boy knows less about his heritage than you!"

"Is that possible?" Farrell laughed. "And here I thought I was the only one."

Another week passed as they journeyed to Ostagar. Dalila, Lyna, and Artan showed Darrian how to live by the code of Vir Tanadahl. At first, it was hard for him to accept their help, but soon enough, he started to open up to them.

"Come on," Lyna said one morning as she took Darrian's hand and lead him to the cart.

"Where are we going?" Darrian demanded as he took his hand back.

"Betsy has to rest for a few days," Lyna said as she continued to walk. "If we push her too hard, _we_ will all be dragging the cart ourselves."

"That doesn't tell me where we're going."

"Nope," Lyna agreed. She made her way to the cart and opened a panel on the far side facing away from their camp. "Hummm," Lyna moaned as she moved items this way and that. "Which would you prefer? Daggers, daggers and sword, sword and shield, or a two handed sword?"

"What are you talking about?"

Lyna shrugged, "Eh, I'm board of telling you nothing but stories. Besides you said your mother taught you how to wield a sword, yes? Well, I wish to see what you know. So, pick your poison."

Darrian shook his head at the strange girl, "Shield."

"Oooo," Lyna said reaching to the back to get at a wooden shield and sword. "The sign of a warrior _and_ a rarity amongst elves. It can both protect _and_ destroy. But can it keep you alive?" Lyna teased as she handed Darrian his wooden weaponry.

"I thought we were going to use real weapons," Darrian said as he took them.

Lyna went back to the cubby hole to find her a pair of daggers. "Real weapons would cause one of us to bleed profusely. Wood, however, will cause us to have the pain and bruising associated with battle, _but_ without the bloodshed." Lyna beamed as she stood up. "Shall we?" she asked gesturing to a clearing behind them.

It was the sound of fighting that attracted the others. They had thought that bandits had found them. When they saw that it was just the elder children fighting, they sighed in relief.

"Not bad. Not bad," Farrell congratulated after a while of watching the two. "Now how about a _real_ challenge?" he asked as he produced one of the wooden two handed swords and placed it on his shoulder. He had a large grin on his face as he walked over to the pair.

"Free for all?" Lyna beamed.

Farrell smiled even more as he swung and forced Darrian to shield against the blow, leaving both the men open for Lyna to strike.

Round and round and on and on they went. When one would fall, the others would fight. When the wounded would get up, they would attack once again. Hours passed and none showed signs of stopping anytime soon.

"LUNCH!" Artan called to the fighters.

All stopped at once as silence passed through the camp. There were no more grunts, no more yells, no more sounds of wood hitting wood. Just the sound of the river flowing by and birds as they called to one another. Not a word was spoken as they set their weapons by the cart and proceeded toward the food.

"Next time," Farrell said as he plopped down on the grass beside his wife, "I'm wearing armor."

"But you did so well husband," Dalila teased handing him a bowl of stew.

"Of course I did," Farrell boasted as he puffed out his chest, only to be reminded of the pain. Rubbing his chest he had to admit, "But that kid has one mean bashing arm."

"You were all quite impressive. Might I inquire as to where you learned to fight, Farrell?" Duncan asked.

"Of course you can," Farrell smile and laughed. "I was a trained in Highever, and then they sent me to fight in the army during the rebellion."

"I see. And you have passed your skills on to your children."

"I tried," Farrell admitted. "Lyna's too much like her mother. Hopefully Artan here will be more like his dear old man," he laughed.

"Only so long as he learns the way of the Vir Tanadahl, will I allow it," Dalila stated to her husband.

"Of course dear. Wouldn't want him to miss out on both sides of coin, so to speak," he smiled.

"Might I ask," Darrian said shyly. "Might I ask, how you meet?" referring to the Dalila and Farrell.

Farrell smiled at the boy. "There I was, in the middle of the forest during the wee hours of the morn', when I happen upon a beautiful goddess with short ebony hair and eyes that sparkle like malachite in the early morning sun. The sun began to shine and she had on the most beautiful armor I had ever seen. The combination of her armor and the rising sun gave her the most radiant glow. As she raised her bow and pulled back on the string, I knew she was aiming at my heart," Farrell said engrossed within the tale.

"Do not lie to the boy," Dalila stated. "_I_ found _you_ in the forest bloodied, wounded, and unconscious," she said glaring at her husband who just smiled. Turning to Darrian she continued. "My scouting party found three survivors from a recent battle. We cleaned their wounds, bandaged them, and waited for them to heal well enough for them to get back to their families. But this one," Dalila said pointing to her husband, "claimed he _was_ home."

"Why would you help them, knowing that they were humans?" Darrian asked.

"We knew of their war with Orlais. Since we are from these lands, we hoped that their King Maric, if victorious, would be fairer toward our kind if we assisted. That is why we aided them," Dalila informed the boy.

"But they're not," Darrian stated as his anger started to boil.

"That is true for most," she said looking at the boy and wanting him to understand. "But as you can see, there are those willing to overlook the obvious and see to whom you truly are and worth."

Darrian opened his mouth to say more but Lyna stopped him, "Don't."

"Why?" he almost shouted at Lyna as he looked over to her.

"Because you are going to lose," Lyna said as she continued to eat her meal.

"But they deserve to…"

"To what? To die? To be banished into a dark whole in the ground with noting more than a bowl of water and the occasional rat for company?" Lyna asked calmly looking over at him. "If you cannot show someone that there is another way to live, to coexist, how do you expect them to learn?"

"But they won't learn!"

Lyna smiled, "There, you're wrong. My father has learned this lesson. And from the looks of it, so too has our Grey Warden, Duncan. As well as countless others we have encountered in our travels. If they can learn to live together with our kind, who's to say others can't? All it takes, is patients and time to allow them to acquire this knowledge."

Darrian wanted to yell at the woman's ideals, but Dalila caught his attentions. She nodded her head in agreement with her daughter's words, as did Farrell. Looking at Duncan, another nod awaited him. Frustrated with the lot of them, Darrian stood up and walked off without eating much of his meal.

After a while Dalila spoke up. "I'll go," she informed the others.

Finding his trail was easy enough. He left a path large enough for a bear to pass through. When she found him, he was sitting on the riverbed throwing rocks into the still waters. As she came closer, he ignored her. Dalila sat far enough away from him so that they did not touch, but close enough to speak and hear one another.

After a time, Dalila could hear Lyna and Farrell's voices in the distance. Apparently they were at it again. She only knew this because she could also hear the sounds of the wooden weapons clashing. There was also another voice. She assumed that they were fighting with Duncan, because there were no additional voices to be herd.

"I," Darrian said after a time pulling Dalila away from the sounds of the fighting. "I killed a man. He was a human lord's son," he said still looking at the slow rushing waters.

Dalila remained silent and waited for the boy to finish his thoughts.

"He," Darrian sighed. "He took my cousin's and my betrothed from us on our wedding day. He even took my cousin Shianni," throwing another rock into the stream. "He said he was having a 'party,' and needed to entertain some guests. I tried to be reasonable with him, but he wouldn't listen. By the time I got there," he said as tears fell from his eyes. Pulling his legs closer to his chest he tried again. "By the time I got there, they had killed one of the girls and taken Shianni to the back. When I found her, her clothes were, they were ripped off her and she was leaned over, face down on the bed crying. They had rapped her," he told the elder elf. "So tell me," he said finally looking at Dalila, "how am I to forgive them for what they have done to me? To so many of us?"

Dalila thought as she looked over the water. Picking up a rock that was beside her, she had a thought. "What is this?"

"How is that supposed to answer my question?"

Dalila just smiled and awaited the answer to her question.

"A rock."

"Yes," Dalila said confirming his knowledge on the obvious. "It is a rock that lives on this bed. What would happen if I threw it into the river as you have been doing?"

"It creates a splash and ripples."

Dalila smiled in agreement. "Yes. Does the river change?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Throwing the rock in, is not going to make the river flow the other direction or add a new bend," Darrian stated with his anger starting to rise again.

Dalila shook her head in shame as she lowered the rock to her lap. "You are only seeing the surface. This small rock, as unseeming as it may be, when thrown into the river, _becomes_ the river."

Darrian just looked at her as if she was speaking another language he did not understand.

"If this river were you, and I came along and threw this rock in…let's say that this rock represents an event in your life…it would not affect your outer appearance much. But it would affect you on the inside," Dalila tried to explain. "You cannot repel the events of one's life once it has become a part of you. All you can do is accept and learn from it. Do you understand?"

"Sort of," he admitted.

Dalila smiled at the young elf, "Then there is hope for you yet."

For hours the two just sat by the river, neither one talking any further.

* * *

"Come on!" Lyna teased her father and Duncan. "You're a bunch of old men! Look how slow you're getting!"

Duncan smiled at the girl's enthusiasm and charged for her. With Lyna's attention on the charging Warden she forgot to notice her father pull back and aim low to the ground. Lyna's feet knocked out from under her and she fell flat on her back with Duncan and her father standing over her.

"Now who's slow?" Farrell asked smiling.

"Do you yield?" Duncan asked.

"Is Ferelden her own country again?" Lyna answered the Warden's question smiling.

"Yes."

"Then never," she said as she rolled out of their blades reach to stand and attack again.

The following day was a blessing from the Maker. It rained the whole day giving the three men and Lyna time to heal before they needed to continue. Four tents were set around the campfire the previous night and now shielded their owners well during the storm.

In the middle of the day, while Artan slept, Lyna snuck out of their tent. In her hands were clothes in desperate need of cleaning. The only thing she wore were her under garments and two wrist sheaths with a dagger in each. Her body felt like she was trying to move in mud, but the feeling of the rain on her bare skin felt wonderful. She stood just outside her tent for a moment as she allowed the water to soak into her.

"Maker's breath!" came Darrian's voice from his own tent. "Put some clothes on woman!"

Lyna turned toward him and smiled as she saw him in nothing but his underclothes as well. "How about _you_ put on clothes, before you scare my virgin eyes?" she teased with a mincing smile.

"I was just," he started to say as he blushed and tried to cover himself. "I was just going to…"

Lyna had to laugh. "Heed the call of nature?" Lyna said for him.

"Yes," he said as he straightened up a bit.

"Then by all means, heed it," Lyna teased.

"I will," he huffed as he turned around and walked toward the tree line.

Lyna watched him for a bit and noted that he was in far better condition than herself. His bruising was obvious, but hers looked like she was wearing a new fashion choice. Shaking her head to get other ideas out, she began to hum to herself as she made her way to the river.

The next two weeks proved to be more aggressive. They had run into bandits and thieves five time before they made it Lothering. They scavenged what they could from the bodies and proceeded on their way. When they got to Lothering, they spent a day selling and restocking their supplies while also giving Betsy a break.

The following week and they were surrounded by guards. Duncan and Farrell had to drive so that none of the guards decided it was a good idea to search the cart.

"Well," Farrell said as he stopped Betsy, "Here we are. We made it to Ostagar, and in one piece! I'm rather surprised by that."

While everyone got out to stretch their legs. Dalila and Farrell got packs and supplies ready. Duncan went to inform a messenger of their arrival.

"Here," Dalila said as she handed her daughter a pack with all the necessary supplies she would need. When Lyna took them with a smile, her mother produced something else for her. "And take these," she said holding out her own Dalish armor with her father's Vhenadahl inlaid Dar'Misu daggers on top.

"But," Lyna tried to say through her shock. "You said you were going to sell these."

"I discussed it with your father, and we both agreed that you will need them more than we need the money," Dalila said as she stroked her daughter's cheek.

"I," Lyna tried to say as tears fell from her eyes. "Ma serannas mamae," she finally got out as she hugged her mother.

"Take care of yourself, wont you?" Dalila asked as her tears fell as well.

Lyna shook her head. "I will."

"I love you da'len. May the Creators watch over and guide you on your journey," Dalila said stroking her daughter's cheek again.

"May they keep a closer eye on you," Lyna said hugging her mother one last time.

"Here," Farrell said handing Darrian a pack. "There are a few supplies in there you'll probably need. Also," he said handing over his old chainmail armor. "This should protect you better than the clothes you have on right now," he laughed. "They might be a little big though. A smith should be able to fix that. Or you could grow some muscles."

"I," Darrian said speechlessly. "I have no way to repay you for all this."

Farrell just laughed and waved the remark away. "All I ask is that you look after Lyna in my stead. That's sufficient enough, don't you think?"

Darrian tried numerous times to get the words to leave his mouth but nothing came to him.

Farrell slapped Darrian on the back, "Now I'll keep you to that, ya hear?" Then in all seriousness, "Cause if I hear she was hurt, and you weren't there to protect her, I'll hunt you down and kill you myself," he threatened. "And trust me when I say that I know how to keep a man alive for weeks without killing him."

"Yes ser," Darrian squeaked out.

"Good," Farrell laughed. "Now you two run along and try not to cause any trouble," he said slapping Darrian on the back again.

"You behave alright," Lyna said to her crying little brother, Artan.

"But who's going to keep me warm at night now?"

Lyna leaned down to whisper into her brother's ear. "See if you can't talk them into getting a puppy. A small one."

"I heard that," Farrell shouted. "And no!"

"Sorry," Lyna said. "I tried." Standing up, she was mauled by her father in a bear hug. "Can't," she tried, "breath."

When Farrell finally let go, Lyna took in a deep breath.

"May your blades be strong," he told his daughter still clasping onto her shoulders.

"And my arrows fly true," she smiled.

"Maker, we'll miss you," Farrell said with tears on the verge of busting down the gates.

"It's not like you'll never see me again," Lyna laughed. "I know the route home."

"Just promise me you won't ever forget," he pleaded.

"I won't," Lyna said relieving some stress from her father. "Now stop worrying. I see another grey hair coming in," she teased as she stroked his hair.

"I mean it Lyna," he said applying pressure to her shoulders.

"I know," Lyna said in all seriousness. "May the Maker protect you father."

"May he protect us all," Farrell said as a tear fell and he embraced his daughter for the last time.

"Are you ready?" Duncan asked as he returned to the group.

Lyna turned to face the Grey Warden Commander. "Ready as I'll ever be," she said putting her pack on.

Darrian nodded and did the same.

"Thank you for accompanying us," Duncan bowed to the Caron family.

"No, thank you Duncan of the Grey Wardens," Farrell and Dalila said.

The two recruits waved and followed Duncan through the main gates entering Ostagar. Both of them were speechless when they entered and saw her glory.

* * *

Chapter 3: Ostagar.


	3. C3: Ostagar

NOTE: I do not own the rights to any of the characters or locations associated with Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age Awakening, or (the soon to be released [^_^]) DA**2**, BioWare does.

I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for not posting this sooner. I have just been busy, with, things. *Coughs to clear throat.* Alright! I was playing Assassin's Creed 1&2 back to back and then I started…Batman. SORRY! Also, I had to catch up on Naruto. But I'm caught up now! So I can spend all my time with you. I also had to reedit the other chapters so if you have a chance see what I fixed. They're subtle, but there.

Anyway, let's get started shall we?

* * *

The Warden Commander and his two recruits were on their way, down a long narrow passageway that would lead them straight into the heart of Ostagar.

"Who," Lyna asked in astonishment as she started falling behind the men to pass a hand over the architecture, "or what built this place? I've never seen anything so tall. It looks like it's touching the sky," she noted to herself as she stretched her neck to look up. "Can you imagine what she would have looked like in her youth, Darrian?" she asked turning to her left only to realize she was further behind than anticipated. Lyna stopped her architecture gazing to catch up to the two men. "Duncan," she asked when she was closer. "Who built this place and why?"

"The Tevinter Imperium built Ostagar long ago, to prevent the Wilders form invading the northern lowlands," Duncan informed the excited girl as he continued to walk.

"Humans built this?" Darrian asked doubting the statement.

"Oh, don't start that again," Lyna glared. "She's beautiful regardless _who_ built her," she said gazing upon Ostagar's fallen beauty once more.

Darrian groaned at Lyna's enthrallment. "Why are we here? You never told us," he asked looking at the back of Duncan's head.

The Warden nodded in agreement. "I did not wish to disturb the others, but I believe we are facing another Blight."

"A _real_ Blight?" Lyna asked with more joy and excitement on the topic than Darrian felt. "Like the ones the bards sing of? Complete with an over abundance of darkspawn on the surface and an Archdemon? A real live Archdemon!"

"Does nothing faze you?" Darrian asked wanting to slap some since into the female.

"Of course," Lyna said, confused that he would even ask. "But think of it! We get to be _actual_ Grey Wardens, and join in the fight against a _real_ Blight! There is no greater or higher honor in all of Thedas!" Lyna squealed hugging her mother's armor to her chest as she imagined slaying the grand demon with a smile on her face.

"Duncan," Darrian said hopping that the older Warden would listen. "There's still time. Can we throw her back to her parents?"

Duncan just sighed at the boy's comment. "No, there are few Grey Wardens here in Ferelden. Even with the King's army here, we still need more willing to fight if we are to defeat the horde. So, _both_ of you are needed."

Lyna looked over at Darrian. Sticking her tongue out, she blew him a raspberry.

"Can we gag her at least?" Darrian asked hoping Duncan would say yes.

The only reply the Commander of the Grey gave, was a very heavy sigh.

Lyna was so engulfed with thoughts of slaying darkspawn and the Archdemon, she didn't notice that they had passed the last arch. As soon as the well build road gave way to uneven ground, Lyna slipped and fell flat on her face.

"Oww. Oww. Oww. Oww," Lyna said as she pushed herself up.

"You okay?" Darrian asked trying not to laugh.

"I'm fine. I'm, oww, fine," Lyna said sitting on her knees. "Could you, lend me a hand?" she smiled.

Darrian sighed but helped her up. "You should pay more attention where you're walking."

"You're right," she laughed when she was up. Lyna reached down and gathered her mother's old armor from the ground and followed Duncan again. But, he had stopped next to a tall blond man in golden armor.

"I take it these are them," the man dressed in golden armor asked.

"Allow me to introduce you, your Majesty," Duncan said gesturing toward his two recruits.

"No need to be so formal, Duncan. We'll be shedding blood together, after all," King Cailan said as he moved closer to the recruits. "Ho there friends. Might I know your names?"

_AHHH!_ Lyna thought in excitement. _It's the king! King Cailan!_ "I am Lyna, your Majesty," she bowed.

"Pleased to meet you," King Cailan said smiling at the girl. "And you friend?"

"Darrian."

"Pleased to meet you," Cailan smiled. "I see that you are both elves. From where do you hail?"

"Denerim," Darrian said. Lyna nodded in agreement to the statement for it was a far easier answer than the long winded one she thought of.

"As do I," King Cailan said in glee. "Do you come from the Alienage? Tell me, how is it there? My guards all but forbid me going there."

_Um,_ Lyna thought. _I know they have forgotten most of the old ways. That's about it. _Looking to Darrian for the right response, he sighed sadly and said, "I'd, rather not speak of it."

"One day I'll see those walls taken down," King Cailan vowed. "Your people have suffered enough."

Darrian and Lyna were astounded by the King's vow. Lyna looked to her friend and gave him with a huge "I told you so" grin while Darrian scoffed at her.

"Let me be the first to welcome you both to Ostagar," Cailan said to the silent battering elves. "The Wardens will benefit greatly with you in their ranks."

Lyna beamed up at the king, "You are too kind, your Majesty."

"I'm sorry to cut this short, but I should return to my tent. Loghain waits eagerly to boar me with his strategies."

Lyna was so busy watching King Cailan move, that nothing anyone said registered. _So pretty. AND he wants to help elves! Awww. I want to keep him._

"Farewell, Grey Wardens," King Cailan said interrupting Lyna's thoughts.

_NO! Stay! PLEASE! Ohhhh._ Lyna wined as she watched him leave. _Awww. I didn't even get to ask if the stories about his father were true. _

"Lyna," Duncan shouted, snapping the girl out of her thoughts again.

"Huh?" she asked looking to where Duncan used to be.

"Over here," Darrian complained far from her right.

"Right," Lyna nodded and ran to catch up with the two men who had made their way to yet another bridge.

Darrian and Duncan held almost the same pose as they waited for her; each standing with their arms crossed, but on opposite legs. "Sorry," Lyna said bowing her head. "But that was the _king_! _The_ King of Ferelden! King Cailan! The son of King Maric Theirin! The man who freed us from Orlais! A direct descendant of King Calenhad. The first man to join all of Ferelden! And we got to speak with him! He actually spoke to us!"

"If you are quite done hero worshiping," Duncan interrupted as he put his arms back down to his sides, "We should proceed with the Joining ritual without delay."

"What do you mean?" Lyna asked.

"Every recruit must go through a secret ritual we call the Joining in order to become a Grey Warden. The ritual is brief, but some preparation is required. We must begin soon," Duncan informed the recruits.

"Why is it so secret?" Darrian asked before Lyna could open her mouth.

"The Joining is dangerous. I cannot speak more of it, except to say, that you will learn all in good time. Until then, you must trust that what's done is necessary."

"What do you need us to do?" Darrian asked as if what the older Warden just said didn't faze him at all.

"I would suggest you head to the Grey Warden tent on the other side of this bridge," he said pointing to a bridge leading to a camp, "and change out of those clothes. You may explore the camp if you wish. All I ask is that you do_ not_ leave it," Duncan said looking more at Lyna than Darrian. "I have business I must attend to and will send word when we are ready to begin."

Lyna and Darrian stood there as Duncan walked off across the bridge. "You remember when you asked if there was something that scared me?" Lyna asked Darrian while watching Duncan leave.

"Vaguely. Why? You going to tell me you're scared of heights?" Darrian asked looking over at her.

"No," she admitted shaking her head. "He said that the _Joining _was dangerous. Brief _and_ dangerous," Lyna said as a chill ran down her spine.

Darrian continued to watch Lyna struggle with her thoughts. "Don't worry about it so much," he said smiling. "As you would say, 'You'll go grey.'"

When Lyna looked over at Darrian she couldn't help herself. "Creators be praised!" she shouted pointing at him. "You can smile AND tell jokes!"

"Shut up," Darrian stated flatly as he frowned.

"Awwww," Lyna pouted. Turning away, she saw a familiar plant off to the side of a collapsing wall. Walking over to the plant she recognized it immediately.

"_Now_ what are you doing?" Darrian asked frustrated while he followed her.

Bending over to inspect the plant, Lyna smiled. "It's canavaris," she said picking off a couple leaves.

"So, it's elfroot. That stuff runs wild in Thedas," Darrian stated.

"I know," Lyna said looking around. "I wonder if there's any more?" she pondered more to herself as she started to walk around.

Darrian grunted as he followed.

"You don't have to follow me, you know? I'm a big girl. Can take care of myself and all that," Lyna said after spotting another healing plant.

"Tell that to your father," Darrian mumbled under his breath.

Lyna walked around the area for a while plucking leaves off various plants, picking chest locks she came across, and exploring sacks people left behind.

"Are you done yet?" Darrian asked as his anger began to climb higher.

"Fine, fine," Lyna outwardly complained. Really, she wanted to see how long he would follow her about.

With a few more supplies to trade with, the pair of them headed in the direction Duncan had taken. While Darrian kept his eyes ahead of him, Lyna lingered here and there to better inspect Ostagar's fading beauty.

"Look! Look!" Darrian kept hearing Lyna shout. "Would you look at that!" she exclaimed looking over the edge of the bridge to see the men on the field. "There have to be hundreds of thousands of men down there. Darrian come look!"

"Can we get to camp _then_ go site seeing?" Darrian pleaded.

"Hail!" called a guard at the entrance to the camp. "You must be the recruits Duncan brought."

"Yes," Darrian nodded.

"Do you need any help getting around?" the guard asked.

"Could you tell me how to get to the Warden's tent?" Darrian asked.

"Sure. Through this gate, take a left, when you get to the king's tent, keep going past Tern Loghain's tent and you'll see a big blue and grey tent. You can't miss it. It's off to the side of a big pyre."

"Thank you," Darrian nodded. "Lyna," he said looking to his left expecting her to be there. "Lyna?" Turning all the way around, he saw her standing at the end of the ramp gazing up at one of the huge Tevinter statues. "Uhh," Darrian grunted as he went to collect her. "Come on," he said grabbing her arm and practically dragging her.

Darrian dragged the complaining female all the way to the Grey Warden's tent. When they entered, Lyna was surprised to find it so neat and tidy. There were two columns and three rows of cots set up. The ones in the far back were the only ones that looked like they were new additions. Every other cot either had supplies on top, or sheets. Making their way to the back of the tent, Darrian and Lyna unloaded their supplies.

Placing her pack on the floor beside the empty cot on the far left, Lyna began to prepare her armor. Placing the armor in the order it was to be put on, she was overjoyed at how it looked. Removing her clothes and harnesses quickly, Lyna caught Darrian looking confused as he stared at her father's armor. "You, do know how to put that on, right?" she asked pointing to the pile of chainmail.

"Of course I do," Darrian said as if she had asked a preposterous question. "This," he said picking up a greave, "goes...here," he said putting it on his wrist.

Lyna laughed at the man's ignorance. "That, goes on your legs," she said pointing to it's true location.

"I knew that. I was just testing you," he said tossing the greave back on the cot.

Lyna giggled again as she walked over to help him. "Strip," she said.

"I can dress myself," Darrian stated as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Suuuure you can," Lyna teased. "In regular clothes. In armor, you're clueless. Now strip."

Darrian groaned as he removed his shirt, trousers, and boots.

Lyna set out the whole suit in the correct order that it was to be put on, just as she had done for her own armor. "First, socks," she instructed handing him a pair of thick woolen socks. Once they were on, she handed him a pair of thick trousers. "Then the under armor," she said. Once he had them on, Lyna handed him a blouse as thick as the pants.

As Lyna continued to assist Darrian, he couldn't help but watch her. Seeing her mostly nude again, was…Darrian had to shake his head to get the thoughts to leave. _At least her bruises healed nicely_.

"The party is in here, I see," came a male voice from the entry way.

Surprised, Darrian and Lyna looked over to the man. He was human with dark brown hair and days old growth covering his chin, dressed in studded leather armor, and a bow at his back.

The man smiled as he walked forward. "Mind if I join in?"

"Yes," Darrian growled as shoved Lyna behind him.

"Hay," the man said backing up and raising his hands in surrender. "I was joking. They said you two finally showed up. The names Daveth," he said reaching out a hand.

Darrian just looked at him and didn't move. Lyna did however. "It's nice to meet you Daveth. I'm Lyna. This here's Darrian," she introduced moving to clasp the offered hand.

"Well, you're not what I thought you'd be," Daveth said in surprise as he looked the female over.

"What'd you think we would be? Dwarfs?" Lyna joked.

"No," Daveth laughed. "Thought you'd both be men. Seams I owe Ser Knight a round of drinks."

"Ser Knight?" Lyna asked. "He thought we would be women?"

"No. He said one of you would be an elf, though. Neither of us thought Duncan would bring a woman. Yet, here you are," Daveth said looking the mostly naked elf up and down with a mischievous grin.

Darrian stepped in between the two, cutting off Daveth's exquisite view.

"I was beginning to think they cooked this ritual up just for our benefit," Daveth said smiling at the male elf.

"Maybe they did," Darrian said wanting to gut the man.

"Isn't that just a little paranoid?" Lyna asked coming out from behind Darrian again.

"Ha!" Daveth laughed. "That depends on what kind of life you've led. Me, I'm willing to accept that this Joining ritual is some kind of punishment," he said looking at the female. "I happened to be sneaking around camp, see, and I heard a couple of the Grey Wardens talking. So, I listen in for a bit. I'm thinking they plan to send us into the Wilds."

"I doubt they would send us into pointless danger," Darrian stated.

"I don't know. I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Anyway, I expect it's time to get back. Come find me if you need anything," he said as he turned to exited the tent. "It was good to finally meet you by the way."

As soon as Daveth left, Darrian turned toward Lyna furiously. "What were you thinking!" he shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Lyna asked confused.

"You were talking to him! Practically nude! You didn't even think to cover yourself!"

"I'm talking to _you_, without clothes on," Lyna said calmly trying to figure out why he was mad, again.

"That's different!" Darrian shouted. "What if he had been another guard and taken you again Shianni! What if he had taken you and I couldn't get to you this time!"

"What are you talking about?" Lyna asked. "And who's Shianni? You've called me that before. Who is she?"

Darrian opened his mouth to yell at who he thought was his cousin, only to realize that the girl before him was slightly taller, had black hair, and green eyes. "Just, put some clothes on," he finally managed to say returning to his own armor.

"Who's," Lyna tried to ask again.

"Drop it," Darrian growled.

"Fine," Lyna huffed as she turned from Darrian and walked over to her own armor.

The both of them dressed in silence. Since Lyna had set the armor in order from bottom to top, it made it easy for him to figure out what went where. When he was fully dresses, he realized Farrell's comment. The armor was a little too large. Thankfully, the leather straps would tighten further. "I just realized something," Darrian said turning toward Lyna, "I don't have a sword."

"I was wondering how long that would take you," Lyna smirked as she reached over the cot to grab her clothes and fold them. After folding her clothing into tight wads to better fit in her pack, she looked over at Darrian. "Come on. Let's go and find someone who sells weapons here."

"How are we supposed to buy anything without money?" Darrian asked.

"Right. Good point." Lyna picked up her bag off the floor and started to sort through it for spare supplies. "Alright," she said looking over her inventory of you-can-goes. "That might get us…about, ten silver. Give or take. What's in your pack?" she asked looking over at Darrian.

"I, haven't looked," he admitted.

Lyna smiled up at him. "You're hopeless. You know that right?"

"It's not like I have much experience _outside_ of the Alienage," Darrian mumbled to himself as he got his bag and put it on the cot. As Darrian dumped all it's contents upon the cot, there came a jingling sound as the last item fell out. "What's," Darrian asked as he picked up the little purse and inspected it's contents. Surprised, he held it out to Lyna. "There's more than ten silver in here!"

"Really? Let me see," Lyna said as she snatched the purse. Counting it out she found there to be at least fifty silver in the pouch. "Awwww," she complained. "Why did they put this in your pack and not mine?"

"I, don't know. Is it enough you think?" Darrian asked as he watched her put all the money back in.

"It's enough for a _poorly_ made sword and shield, yes," Lyna said handing it back to Darrian. "You take that, and I'll see what else I can scavenge up."

"You're not coming with me?" Darrian asked confused.

"Not unless you _want_ a babysitter," Lyna smiled as she started for the door. "Oh, a word of caution. I would put that," she said pointing to his cot, "back in your pack. And tie the purse to your person. Else, sticky fingers might find it," she said as if she was telling a ghost story.

Darrian watched as Lyna left the tent armed to the teeth with blades and knives. Her mother's armor doing little, to no good, in shielding her features, while her harnesses just added to them. She had pulled her hair back into a long and winding braid that fell past the middle of her back. Shaking the thoughts away again, he started to repack the items he was given. Lyna's parents had thought of everything. There was a poncho that could double as a single tent, rope, a canteen, a bedroll, a clothing bag that doubled as a pillow, a wooden spoon, bowl and cup, flint, two extra pairs of woolen socks, a spare blouse and trousers, a comb, and bathing oils to name a few. Inside another bag, there were healing supplies. "Protecting Lyna is not enough to repay for this," Darrian commented aloud to himself after his bag was repacked.

* * *

Lyna came across the tent of Teyrn Loghain first and became curious if the stories of him were true. Overjoyed to talk to another legend, she asked the guard if she could speak with him. As the tall, dark haired, Teyrn exited the tent, Lyna beamed in delight.

"Yes what is it?" Loghain asked. "Oh, you're Duncan's new Grey Warden I assume."

Trying to contain herself, all Lyna could do was nod her head up and down.

"Cailan's fascination with the Wardens goes beyond the ordinary. Are you aware his father brought your order back to Ferelden?" Loghain asked.

Lyna nodded her head again.

"Can you speak?"

Up and down her head went.

"Then why do you not?"

"What words are there to say to one as you? You, who are the Hero of River Dane. The voice of truth and reason amongst the nobles. The only reason we are here now. The…" Lyna sung.

"That's enough," Loghain interrupted holding his hand up to stop her. "I am surprised that a Dalish would know of me."

"Um," Lyna said knowing she had blown it. "Some do, yes."

"You're pretty for a Grey Warden," Teryn Loghain complimented after finally looking at her. "Don't let anyone tell you that you don't belong. The first Warden Maric brought to Ferelden was a woman, best warrior I've ever seen."

"Really?" Lyna asked surprised. "I didn't know that!"

Teryn Loghain quickly smiled at the girl before him. So quick was the smile, Lyna wasn't sure she had seen it. "I don't suppose you'll be ridding into the thick of battle with the rest of your fellows, will you?"

"I don't know," Lyna replied honestly. "I hope so."

"If Cailan has his way you will. Now, I must return to my task. Pray that our king proves amenable to wisdom, if you're the praying sort."

"I will," Lyna bowed in glee. As she watched Teryn Loghain return into his tent, all she could think of was that she had to tell her father about actually meeting both brains of Ferelden. _He is _never_ going to believe me!_ Lyna thought as she headed up a ramp on her left with a skip in her step.

Seeing a group of people standing about, Lyna headed that way to see what was going on. There was a, thing, on the ground in front of a man in split mail. "This wretched thing is a darkspawn," the man said.

_Ewwww._ Lyna thought_. And here I thought it was another man with a bad skin condition. _

"Their blood is black as sin and poisonous. Don't even touch it," the man instructed. "You get tainted with that blood, and you may as well slit your throat. We've lost many dogs already. Had to muzzle them to keep them from biting. It's a long and painful way to die."

Now, Lyna was scared for what she had agreed to do. She had willingly thrown her life away to battle things that, if they touched her with an open wound, could kill her. And for what? Because she had always fantasized about being a Grey Warden? Now she understood why Duncan refused to answer some of their questions.

_Mythal protect me. What have I done?_ Lyna thought as she backed up out of the semicircle of people. _Fighting normal people is fine. I won't die from their blood! I should run. I _need_ to run! I need to get out of here! I…_

"_Lethallan," _a voice in her mind whispered_. "What would happen to Artan? To Cadmon? Mamae? Ada?" _the voice in the back of her mind asked as it showed Lyna images of them sitting around camp, sharing one of her mother's delectable venison stews. Everyone was smiling and happy like they always were.

_I don't care. I have to…_ she tried to tell the voice.

"_You would willingly condemn your family to _their_ poison? To be slain by warped creatures?" _the voice echoed morphing the image to show her family and Betsy slaughtered and their wagon burned. Her little brother crawling along the blood stained ground and trying to yell out her name.

_NEVER!_ Lyna shouted to herself shaking her head in denial. _I would never allow that to happen!_

"_Vir Tanadahl!" _the voice shouted at her_. "Vir Assan," _her mother's voice instructed. _"To fly straight and never waver. Vir Bor'Assan, to bend, but not break. Vir Adahlen to be as the forest, together and strong."_

_We are the last of the Elvhenan, and never again shall we submit. _Lyna recited the Oath of the Dales with her mother's voice.

* * *

With some directions from the guards around camp, Darrian was able to find the Quartermaster quite easily.

"You there! Elf!" The fat, balding Quartermaster called when Darrian walked up to him. "Where's my armor? And why are you dressed so preposterously?"

"Because I am here to become a Grey Warden," Darrian growled at the man.

"You're," the Quartermaster asked, "Oh. Yes. Of course. Please forgive my rudeness. There are so many elves running about. I've been waiting for…It's simply been so hectic. I never thought…P-Please. Pardon my terrible manners. I, I am just the Quartermaster. Just a simple man. No one special."

Darrian tried to cool down, but listening to the man ramble was just adding to his problems. "Perhaps you should treat your servants with a little more respect," he growled as he walked to a weapon stand.

"Y-yes, of course. You're very right," the Quartermaster said backing up to give the man room. "Did you come here for supplies, perhaps?"

"Yes," Darrian growled again as he picked up a long sword. "How much for this blade?" he asked after observing the weapon and seeing how it felt in his hand.

"Seventeen-twenty-five."

"And that shield?" Darrian asked pointing to a small wooden shield with the long sword.

"Thirteen-eighty," the Quartermaster replied.

"I'll take them," Darrian said reaching into a pocket to pay the man.

"Thank you Ser," the Quartermaster said handing the elf back 95 bronze pieces. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"Where can I get some food?" Darrian asked right as he was about to leave.

"There's a big red and yellow tent over by the infirmary," the Quartermaster instructed as he pointed the way.

"Thanks," Darrian nodded and headed for the food. Making his way up the ramp, Darrian's temper flared. _Smartass human!_ Darrian shouted. _There are two red and yellow tents up here! _Spotting a semicircle of people gathered around a Sister, he figured one of them should know where to get some grub. "Excuse me," Darrian asked a short red haired man in splitmail with a great sword at his back.

"Greetings," the man said. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, the Quartermaster said that there was food up here?"

"Certainly. The tavern is in that tent over there," the man said pointing to a tent right in front of him. "Is there anything else I may assist you with?"

"Not unless you can tell me about darkspawn," Darrian said looking at the red and yellow tent containing food with a passion.

"You must be the new recruit we heard about," the man in splitmail said interrupting Darrian's thoughts of food.

"Yes, I'm Darrian," he said finally looking at the man. "And you are?"

"Ser Jory is my name. I hail from Redcliff, where I served as knight under the command of Arl Eamon."

_Good for you._ Darrian thought. "So, what do you know about the Joining?"

"I've never heard of such a ritual. I had no idea there were more tests after getting recruited," Ser Jory said.

_Which means, nothing_. "Alright, well I'll see you around then. But for now, I need food," Darrian said excusing himself.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Ser Jory asked. "I have not eaten either, and it would be nice to talk. The only other recruit here is Daveth. New company would be most appreciative."

_No, you can't come. _"Sure," Darrian shrugged heading toward his target.

There were three tables, four chairs to every table, and not a soul in the place except one. There were two large casks off to the left side of a counter with stools, a table with cooking supplies and a large pot near a fire on the floor to the right of the counter, and a lovely young woman with sandy blond hair behind the counter. "What can I get for you?" she asked.

"What do you have?" Darrian asked.

"We have rabbit, venison, and crow stew today, which comes with a roll. Your only real choice is ale, whisky or water," the woman beamed.

"Um, the stew with an ale, then. Please," Darrian said feeling a little out of place.

"Coming right up," the woman smiled. "Take a seat and I'll bring it right to you."

"Thanks," Darrian smiled as he went over to one of the empty tables.

After Ser Jory placed his order, he sat across from Darrian and began to talk. As the man proceeded to talk, Darrian did all he could to ignore him. There was just something about him that made you want to drown him out. He went on and on about his wife in Highever, about how they were expecting a child, and about how he had won a tournament to be qualified for joining the Wardens. About this and that, and all of it seeped into Darrian's consciousness. He was going to need a lobotomy soon if the man didn't shut up.

"DARRIAN!" he heard Lyna shout just inside the tent as she began to run for him.

_Thank the Maker and every Creator known and unknown to elves. _Darrian almost cried as Lyna hugged him.

"I've been looking everywhere for you," Lyna informed her partner in crime. "Duncan said he's almost ready. All we need to do it find the other Warden here in camp. Someone named…Oh what was his name?" she said letting go of Darrian to remember the man's name.

"Alistair?" Ser Jory asked.

"Yes! That's it! All-my-star," Lyna beamed.

"That's not what he said, Lyna," Darrian pointed out.

"I know. But when Duncan said his name, that's what I thought he said," Lyna informed the men. "All-my-stairs. Kind of pretty, no?" she asked Darrian.

"So, you are the other recruit?" Ser Jory asked.

Lyna shook her head in agreement. "I'm Lyna," she said extending her arm out to the man. "And you are?"

"Ser Jory is my name," he said smiling as they clasp hands.

"It's nice to meet you, Ser Jory," Lyna beamed a smile. "Do you mind if I steal Darrian from you for a while as we look for the star man?"

"Not at all," Ser Jory laughed.

"Thank you. Come on Darri," she said grabbing on to his chainmail.

"I'll be out in a minute. I need to pay for the meal," Darrian informed Lyna.

"Alright. I'll be outside waiting then," Lyna smiled. "It was nice to meet you again, Ser Jory. I look forward to fighting by your side in the coming battle."

"As do I, my lady," Jory bowed.

Lyna bowed to the man and left the tent. As she waited for Darrian to join her, she tried her hardest to hear the Sister recite the Chant of Light. Out of nowhere Lyna was being squeezed by strong arms.

"Thank you!" Darrian exclaimed as he squeezed harder lifting Lyna off the ground.

"Can't, breath," Lyna said to the excited male.

"Sorry," Darrian said as he put her back on the ground. "Whatever you do, stay away from Ser Jory," he quietly pleaded.

"Why? He seems nice enough," Lyna pointed out.

"You haven't been stuck with him for the past three hours," Darrian shivered. "I would rather be imprisoned and tortured for years then be forced to listen to him another minuet."

"Ookay," Lyna said confused. "I figured you would have gone evil-elf, and yelled at him to go away by now."

"I tried. He just ignored me and continued on with his story," Darrian almost wined.

"You didn't pull a weapon on him?" Lyna asked in amazement.

"No."

"Huh. That's unlike you."

"I kept hearing your parents yell at me. 'Don't be mean to the human. Learn to coexist,'" he said mocking what her parents would have said.

Lyna smiled. "Awww. You're learning. It's so cute."

"Shut up," Darrian growled.

"Alright, alright. Come on," Lyna said taking Darrian's arm to lead him. "I heard someone say they saw Alistair over by the Quartermaster's booth."

"So, what have you been doing this whole time?" Darrian asked once they were further away from the make shift tavern.

"Well, let's see. When I left you, I talked with the King's guard and Teryn Loghain. He's a lot shorter in person than I thought he would be. Then, I went and sat in on a discussion about darkspawn. Looted a couple of unoccupied chests. Talked with the Kennel Master. Oh. Did you know that there are Ash Warriors here? After one of them got over me being an elf, he told me the story of how they came to be. Want to hear it?" Lyna asked beaming in delight of learning something new.

"Maybe later," Darrian confessed. "What else?"

"Um, after I talked with the Ash Warriors, I followed another elf that's here in camp. He was really nice. Weird name though. Pick. Who names their child Pick? Anyway. Then I went back to the tent, traded some supplies with the Quartermaster, and talked to a really nice old lady. She was a mage too! Oh, what was her name? Wine? No…"

"You meet a mage? One from the Circle?" Darrian asked in surprise.

"Yeah. She was really nice, as I said. She told me about the connection between the Fade and darkspawn. It was a fascinating tale," Lyna said smiling as she remembered the grey haired woman.

"There's a connection?"

"Don't you ever listen to the Chant of Light?"

"Not when I can help it," Darrian confessed as they proceeded up another ramp where two men were talking.

"Yes, I was harassing you by delivering a message," a tall, blond, human male, in split mail sarcastically said to a male mage.

"Your glibness does you no credit," came the reply from a very angry mage.

"Is that him?" Darrian leaned over to whisper and point to the blond male.

"I think so," Lyna whispered back. "Duncan said he was a human male, had sandy blond hair, and a bad since of humor," Lyna said as they came closer to the pair.

"Get out of my way fools," the mage growled as he pushed himself past the pair of elves in front of him.

"You know," the supposed Alistair said walking up to the elves smiling. "One good thing about the Blight, is how it brings people together."

Darrian was shocked to hear someone say that, while Lyna busted up laughing. "I like him," Lyna boasted. "Can we keep him?" she asked Darrian, who just grunted at her.

"Wait. We haven't met have we? I don't suppose you happen to be another mage?"

"No," Lyna said as she tried to stop laughing.

"Less being yelled at for me then. Thought the day is still young," Alistair commented more to himself. "Waite, I do know who you are," he exclaimed in excitement. "You're the new recruits. The elves from Denerim. I should have recognized you right away, I apologize."

"Did Duncan tell _everyone_ we were coming?" Darrian asked.

"No, just the Wardens and King Cailan, who told everyone else," he commented under his breath. "He spoke quite highly of the both of you. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Alistair, the new Grey Warden. Though I guess you knew that. As the junior member of the Order, I will be accompanying you when you prepare for the Joining."

"Nice to meet you. I am Lyna," she beamed.

"Darrian," he groaned.

"Right! Those were the names. You know, it just occurred to me. There have never been many elves in the Grey Wardens. I wonder why that is?"

"Because," Darrian growled at the man only to have Lyna quickly finish for him.

"We hide too well," she said looking at Darrian with a pleading smile.

Darrian huffed. "I'll tell Duncan you found him," he said as he walked off.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Alistair asked.

Lyna shook her head. "No. He's just trying to learn the whole 'play nice' thing. If I were you though, I wouldn't bring up the whole 'elf' thing, again. He gets a little, touchy, on that subject."

"You don't seem to mind," Alistair pointed out.

Lyna just shrugged. "I'm used to it."

* * *

"Maybe if they let in fewer humans," Darrian mumbled to himself as he walked toward the Warden's tent, "he wouldn't have noticed so much."

"Darrian," Duncan called out as the boy came closer. "Did Lyna find you?"

"Yes," Darrian said as he came closer to the elder man. "She also found the other Warden. They should be here in a few moments."

"Good," Duncan nodded. "Could I ask you to find the other recruits before they get here?"

_Uhh_. Darrian moaned. "Yes, Duncan," Darrian bowed.

* * *

On to Chapter 4. -_^ The Wilds.


	4. C4: The Korcari Wilds

NOTE: I do not own the rights to any of the characters or locations associated with Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age Awakening, or (the soon to be released [^_^]) DA**2**, BioWare does.

Notes from Darrian: "Thank you for the adds and the faves. Please keep encouraging Mae, the author of this insanity. I'm sick of her shoving me in the background. Again, thank you."

* * *

"You were a Templar? Really?" Lyna excitedly asked Alistair as they walked toward the ramp from where she had found him.

"Yes, and I'm sure the Revered Mother meant it as an insult sending me as her messenger, and the mage picked right up on that. I never would have agreed to deliver it, but Duncan says we're all to cooperate and get along. Apparently they didn't get the same speech."

Lyna started to laugh. "So, besides hunting down poor, elderly mages to deliver messages to," Lyna teased, "what else do Templars do?"

"You don't know?" Alistair asked astounded. "Quick version then. The Chantry tries to control mages cause their _dangerous._ So they keep Templars that are trained to hunt down and kill apostates."

"Did _you_ ever hunt down apostates?" Lyna asked concerned.

"No. Duncan recruited me before I could take my vows. Why do you ask?" Alistair wondered noting that the female elf had gone from happy and bubbly to worried.

"No reason," she beamed back with a smile. "So, what can you tell me about the Joining?"

"Honestly, nothing,'" Alistair speed through "Try not to worry about it. It will, just distract you."

_Uh huh._ Lyna thought to herself. _Why do I have this intense feeling it is _really_ bad?_

"Have you met the other recruits?" Alistair asked as they passed the Quartermaster.

"I've met Daveth," Lyna replied with a smirk.

"Right," Alistair said letting out a groan. "The cut purse Duncan Conscripted. Not sure what Duncan sees in him, to be honest."

"A well trained scout? Maybe?" Lyna suggested.

"Lyna," they heard Darrian call as they passed the Chanter on her pedestal.

"Darri," she called back with a smile. "Why are you over _there_, when Duncan's over here?" Lyna asked noting that he was coming from the direction of the Ash Warriors with Daveth and Ser Jory in tow.

"Duncan asked me to collect the others," _as if I was one of his personal messenger elves,_ Darrian groaned.

"Then why is Ser Jory with you?" Lyna asked noticing the man in splint mail.

"He's a recruit, like us," Darrian pointed out.

"Oh," Lyna said in surprise for not knowing that earlier. "Ho there again Ser Jory," she sung.

"Greeting again, my lady," Jory said.

"I thought you said you hadn't met Ser Jory?" Alistair asked.

"I, didn't know he was a recruit when I met him," Lyna said smiling at the Templar.

"I wish I didn't either," Darrian commented under his breath as he headed for Duncan.

"Aneth ara, Daveth," Lyna sung to the man as they all followed in line behind Darrian. "I see your eyes aren't bleeding out of their sockets," she noted.

Daveth just grinned at the elven female.

"Why would his eyes be bleeding?" Ser Jory asked.

"Oh, I don't know," Lyna commented looking at Daveth giving him an evil smile. "Because he saw something he shouldn't have, perhaps?"

"You could have warned me," Daveth said as they stood in a semicircle around Duncan.

"I'll assume you are all ready to begin the preparations," Duncan said as Alistair walked to stand by him. "Assuming, of course, you are quite finished riling up mages, Alistair."

"What can I say?" Alistair shrugged. "The Revered Mother ambushed me. The way she wields guilt, they should stick her in the army."

Lyna tried to snuffle a laugh that was threatening to get out.

"She forced you to sass the mage did she? We cannot afford to antagonize anyone, Alistair. We don't need to give anyone more ammunition against us," Duncan lectured.

"I apologize, Duncan," Alistair said as if someone just smushed him.

"Now then," Duncan said addressing the others, "since you are all here, we can begin. You five will be heading into the Korcari Wilds to perform two tasks. The first is to obtain four vials of darkspawn blood, one for each…."

"But," Lyna interjected with slight panic, "the guy giving the darkspawn lecture. He said that their blood is poisonous and that if we even touch it, we'll die."

"The blood is for the Joining itself," Duncan informed the girl. "I'll explain more once you've returned."

"But," Lyna started to complain.

"Calm down, Lyna," Darrian reassured her. "Just don't get any in your mouth and you'll be fine. Assuming you can keep it closed long enough," he teased, offering her a smile.

More shocked at Darrian, Lyna's panic started to dwindle.

"Surly you could have acquired some of the blood before now," Ser Jory pointed out.

"Of course," Duncan stated. "You must work together to collect the components however. It's as much a part of the Joining as what comes after."

"What's the second task?" Darrian asked.

"There was once a Grey Warden archive in the Wilds, abandoned long ago when we could no longer afford to maintain such remote outposts," Duncan informed the recruits. "It has recently come to our attention that some scrolls may have been left behind, magically sealed to protect them. Alistair, I want you to receive these scrolls if you can," the Warden Commander stated to his junior.

"What kind of scrolls?" Daveth wondered aloud.

"Old treaties, if you're curious," Duncan informed the recruit. "Promises of support made to the Grey Wardens long ago. They were once considered only formalities. With so many having forgotten their commitment to us, I suggest it may be a good idea to have something to remind them with."

"I don't understand," Alistair spoke up. "Why leave such things in a ruin if they're so valuable?"

"It was assumed we would someday return. A great many things were assumed that have not held true," Duncan said with sorrow.

"How long will it take us to get there?" Lyna asked.

"If you proceed with haste," Duncan said to the young female, "half a day."

Lyna stood there as she started to calculate what she would need to pack for the trip.

"Might as well get this over with," Darrian sighed andthe other two men agreed.

"Watch over your charges, Alistair. Return quickly and safely," Duncan informed.

"We will," Alistair vowed.

"Then may the Maker watch over your path," Duncan said bidding them a safe journey. "I will see you when you return," Duncan said as he turned to leave the fire pit.

"It is too dangerous to be about in Wilds at night with the darkspawn scouting. With that in mind, I suggest we leave first thing in the morning. Go ahead and gather what supplies you will need, rest and we will meet by the gate at dawn," Alistair said pointing to a wooden gate leading in to the Korcari Wilds.

With class dismissed, Lyna and Darrian headed over to the Warden's tent with Ser Jory and Daveth. Little was spoken as they entered and began preparations.

Placing the spare pack Lyna had bought earlier from the Quartermaster and the bag her mother had given her, Lyna proceeded to sparate out what she would need for their trip. Darrian sat on the end of his cot and gave all of his attention to Lyna and what she was packing. First aid kit, velum, a pouch of herbs and mushrooms, and a canteen. "Lyna," Darrian asked softly trying to get her attention. When she finally looked over to him, he continued with his thought. "Would you mind, packing mine as well?" When Lyna gave him a sideways glance, "I'll carry both of our supplies. To, you know, make up for me being useless," he smiled.

Lyna shook her head as she smiled at him. "Hand me your bag." Once she had Darrian's bag, she took out a pair of socks, his canteen, and the first aid kit.

"That's it?" Darrian asked surprised that she didn't take more out.

"Do you want to carry doubles of everything?" Lyna asked handing him his bag back.

"No," Darrian admitted. "I just thought you would take advantage of the situation and make me carry more."

Lyna smiled as she tied off the bag and handed it to Darrian.

"We're heading to the tavern," Daveth announced to the elves. "If you want to come you are more than welcome to join," he said looking more at Lyna.

"Food would be good. I haven't eaten since this morning," Lyna said placing a hand over her stomach.

There was no way Darrian was going to let her go by herself with them. So what if they were playing on the same side. He just didn't like the way that Daveth only seemed to notice her. "I'm in." Darrian said as he stood up.

"Alright," Lyna smiled. "This away we can get to know one another. Daveth, know any good jokes?" Lyna asked as she started walking toward the men.

_The only jokes he knows are dirty ones._ Darrian thought to himself as he followed along.

As they made their way through the camp, Daveth and Ser Jory told jokes while Lyna tried to keep her sides intact. Darrian followed behind the three of them mumbling to himself. Lyna spotted Alistair and dragged him along for the ride. He had said he was needed but Lyna held tight to his arm and forced him to come along, saying that he was being a terrible leader if he didn't buy his new recruits a round. Apparently, no one was safe from her when she used those big eyes of hers, which just caused the water to boil quicker inside Darrian.

It was three rounds before Alistair left, and the others didn't leave until the sun had fully set an hour later. Daveth was still telling stories and Lyna was still laughing at them as they made their way to the tent. Daveth started to whisper his jokes as they entered the tent and Lyna tried not to laugh too loud as she made her way to her cot. As Darrian flopped onto the cot, he tried to get comfortable only to find that the chainmail would not allow it. Aggravated, he stood up and stripped himself out of his cage. As he lied down on the cot again he put his hands behind his head and listened to his surroundings. It was hard to fall asleep with the hounds constantly barking. He was used to sleeping in the quiet. It wasn't until he heard snoring, that he realized he was probably the only one still awake.

"Darrian?" came a small voice near his head. "Are you awake?"

"No," he growled.

"Then why did you answer me?" the voice asked.

"What do you want Lyna?"

"Can," Lyna started and took a breath for courage, "can I sleep with you?"

"Why not ask Daveth? He wouldn't object."

"I'm not blind, you know. I see how he looks at me. I would just be another notch on his bed post," Lyna whispered moving closer to his cot.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have indulged him."

After Lyna didn't answer back, Darrian just assumed she went back to her own cot. "So, may I?"

"Why should I?"

Lyna let out a heavy sigh. "This is the first time I have ever been apart from my family. Every time I close my eyes I see them. Only, not all the images are so pleasant."

Darrian let out his own sigh as he turned over onto his side. In the darkness he could just barely make out the basic form of Lyna's face. "You're going to have to learn to sleep on your own some time."

"You're right," Lyna sighed. "Sorry to have bothered you," Lyna whispered as she stood up to move to her own cot.

_What's with that tone in her voice? Has she been crying? How did I miss that?_ "Waite," Darrian said catching her arm with his hand. "There's not much room."

"It's fine." Darrian couldn't see it fully, but he knew she was shaking her head. As she started to move away, Darrian tightened his grip and pulled her down onto the cot.

"Go to sleep already," Darrian instructed as he moved to give her more room.

"You sure?" Lyna asked not moving from her little spot.

"Lay down," Darrian said grabbing her around the waist to pull her closer.

"Thank you," Lyna whispered as she stretched out fully on the cot.

"Just, go to sleep. We have a full day tomorrow," Darrian informed the warm body in his cot.

"Uh huh," Lyna moaned. "Darri?"

"What?"

"You're really warm," Lyna said as she snuggled closer to her new found heater.

"Thanks." Shallow snores soon filled his ears. It was different from the others. Instead of thinking that he was in a cave with bears, this one sounded like the wind blowing through the cave. It was calm, soothing, and it held the smell of earth and flowers. Darrian leaned closer to the sleeping female in his arms. Breathing in heavy he realized that she was the cause of the scent. Closing his eyes, he focused on her smell.

It was almost dawn as Darrian started to awaken. He was incredibly warm with a hand draped over something soft that smelled familiarly of flowers. Not thinking, he curled himself further into his new found sun shine filled grove.

"Time to wake up," Daveth called to the sleeping elf.

"Five more minutes," Darrian complained burying his nose deeper into the sweet smell of flowers.

"We have to get going," Daveth said shaking Darrian's foot. "Come on, get up love birds."

"Huh?" Darrian asked lifting his head up to look at the man at his feet. "What are you talking about?"

Daveth smiled and gestured to who was lying beside Darrian. When he looked over to what was producing the heat, he smiled inwardly. "Lyna," he said shaking her. "Lyna, time to join the living."

"You join them," she complained shifting further into Darrian. "I'll stay in the Beyond."

"No, come on," Darrian insisted.

"Fine," Lyna said as she turned herself from Darrian and fell to the floor on top of his armor. "Ooowwww."

Daveth and Darrian tried not to laugh. "Are you okay?" Daveth asked as he offered a hand to her.

"I'm fine," Lyna said taking the offered hand only to trip into the man standing in front of her. "Today is going to suck," Lyna muffled in Daveth's chest. "Sorry," she said as she pulled away.

"Any time," Daveth smiled.

Lyna groaned as she moved to her cot and grabbed her armor off her pack.

"You sure you're okay?" Darrian asked as he got up to grab his under armor from the floor.

"Yes," Lyna said finally stretching and giving both Darrian and Daveth and unconscious show. Both of the men were still watching as she retied her hair into place. "Food," Lyna moaned as she started walking toward the door still unaware of the eyes that followed.

It was Daveth who turned first to Darrian with a large grin and followed Lyna out the tent. With haste being key, Darrian dressed fast trying to remember what went where. With a growl, Darrian forsook the armor and headed out in just his under armor and barefoot. Running the whole way, he was still too slow to catch up to them. When he entered Lyna was sitting with the others and enjoying a bowl of porridge with honey. _At least she isn't being left alone with that womanizer._ Darrian thought to himself as he ordered his own bowl of porridge and water.

Alistair was sitting with his back to the tent's wall so he could watch as people came in. Ser Jory was to his right with Lyna on his left. Daveth filled out the little table sitting closer to Lyna than Jory. Darrian thinking it best to separate them, set his bowl down in between them and grabbed a chair from another table. Daveth scoffed as he was forced to scoot over.

"I had hoped to leave after this," Alistair joked looking at Darrian as he sat down at the table.

"Do you need me to help you again?" Lyna asked as she continued to eat.

"Yes," Darrian said sitting down. "I still get some of the parts backwards."

"At least you figured out how to take it off," Lyna teased.

"Yes," Darrian nodded. "How anyone can sleep in that is a wonder."

Jory shrugged. "You get used to it after a while."

"It's way too confining if you ask me," Darrian said stirring his porridge.

"Maybe she we should have spent more time on armor," Lyna thought aloud. "Ah well. I'll set it out for you again."

"Thank you," Darrian nodded.

* * *

It was still predawn as they left the tavern and headed back to the tent to finish preparations. Once Lyna had Darrian's armor organized like she had done the day before, she grabbed her harnesses and left to wait by the gate that would lead them into the Korcari Wilds. By the time the sun decided to show himself, the four men headed to the gate where Lyna was sitting on the ground drawing in the dirt with one of her daggers. Darrian could not help himself from smiling as he watched her act like a board child.

"You ready?" Alistair asked snapping the girl out of her little world.

Looking up Lyna smiled and nodded.

No one could agree if meeting wolves first thing in the morning was a good omen or bad one. What they could agree on was a battle stagey. Alistair and Darrian took care of frontal assaults, Ser Jory and Lyna took care of the side flanks, and Daveth protected the rear. It was a quiet understanding, but an understanding none the less.

"Elfroot!" Lyna exclaimed as she noticed the plant and walked to it once all the wolves were dead.

"Could you quite with the botany sessions?" Darrian complained as he and Ser Jory noticed a dead man on the bank of a pool of water.

"Fine. But if you get hurt, don't come complaining to…" Lyna stopped talking to notice an area that looked like it had been attacked. "Um, guys," Lyna hollered getting their attention. "There's a wounded man over there," she said pointing in the direction of the carnage. "I think he's still alive." Lyna forgot about the other plants surrounding the area as she made her way over to the fallen man.

"Who is that?" the wounded man asked. "Grey Wardens?"

"Well, he's not half as dead as he looks, is he?" Alistair joked noting the blood completely covering the man.

"My scouting band was attacked by darkspawn. They came out of the ground. Please help me. I, have get back to camp."

Lyna kneeled down to the wounded man and asked, "Where is the pain most severer?"

"My ribs," the wounded man tried to say through the pain. "I, think they're broken."

Lyna nodded, "Can you sit up?"

"I'll try," he moaned as he did as she asked.

"Darrian, I need my herbal pack. Jory, Daveth, can you remove his armor? Alistair, how much aid training do you have?" Lyna instructed the group.

"They taught us the basics at the Chantry," Alistair said as all the other men moved to help.

"Good enough," Lyna said as Darrian handed her, her herbal pack. "Would you mind assisting?"

Alistair nodded as Ser Jory and Daveth helped the man sit up and took off his armor. Lyna removed all the blood on her hands with some of the water in her canteen and did the same with Alistair's. When the wounded man was out of his under armor, the three men backed up to give Lyna and Alistair room. Ser Jory made a remark about darkspawn, but Lyna paid him no mind. The man's blood flow needed her attention first.

Lyna let out a hiss at seeing the man's wounds. "We're going to clean the wounds so we can see what's really under all this blood," Lyna said to the wounded man as if he were a scared child that needed to be calmed down. After the man nodded, the cool water poured. "You'll be glad to know that they are mostly shallow cuts and nicks," Lyna said when his wounds were cleaned up. "Your armor did it's job," she smiled at him. _But the cuts by your heart and neck are large and deep. How are you still alive? _Lyna wondered. "Alistair, place your hands here and here," she said as she pointed to the worst of the man's cuts, "and apply pressure."

After his major wounds were covered, Lyna went into her pack and grabbed her bag of herbs, three vials and a rabbit hide containing dried elfroot leaves. "Here," she said placing a leaf in the man's tongue. "Suck on this. It's coated in a deepmushroom paste." Taking the cap off of a green concoction, "I'm going to put some venom balm on your cuts." The man tensed in shock. "Don't worry," Lyna smiled trying to ease his panic, "the venom will just numb the pain so I can sew you up without more pain, I promise." Making sure to coat the cuts thoroughly under Alistair's fingers, the man started to ease down. Lyna handed Alistair a needle and thread so that he could stitch the side she could not accessibly get to. Once his major wounds were closed, it was time for the blue vial. "Now I'm going to coat the cuts in a lyrium salve. It will speed up the healing process." She could hear the others complain about how lyrium and open wounds was a bad idea but, she needed to get the blood to stop flowing out of his body. As the wounds stopped bleeding profusely, Alistair and Lyna began to palpate the man for any broken bones. The man didn't like that idea much and vocalized his opinions. "I know, but we need to find what's broken," Lyna tried to quiet him. "You have four broken ribs. I also think one of them is broken twice. You also have multiple fractures down your dominant arm," Lyna informed the man after they were done examining. Then Lyna took some gauze out of her pack and dipped it into a deathroot balm. "Now we're going to wrap you up in this gauze. I coated it in deathroot to keep the other animals from smelling too much of your blood." When Lyna and Alistair were finished wrapping the man up, they gently put him back into his armor. "And you're done," Lyna said pleased with her handy work.

"Thank you," the man said.

"You're welcome," Lyna smiled. "When you get to camp, tell the nurses to call for a healing mage. Tell them that Alistair said..."

"Why me?" Alistair asked in shock at the female's statement. "Most of them know I was a Templar. They'll just laugh."

"Yes, well. You," Lyna said pointing at him, "are also a fully fledged Grey Warden. They will listen to that, I hope," she commented under her breath. "Regardless if you were a Templar or not. Whereas I, am just a recruit. Using you holds more authority."

"Why not just demand for one?" Darrian asked from behind her.

Turning, she spoke to him, "Most of the nurses there are from the Chantry. Just asking won't work. But if they know someone with authority said…" Lyna got an idea. "Okay, better plan," she stated as she reached into her pack and got out vellum and one of her finer tipped knives. With the knife she cut off a blade of grass and rolled it into a quill.

"What are you doing?" Alistair and Darrian half shouted when they saw Lyna place the dagger on her wrist and draw her own blood.

"I didn't think I would need ink," Lyna said as she dipped the makeshift quill into the shallow blood flow.

"What are you writing?" Ser Jory asked.

"A note telling them what we did and where he is hurt the most," Lyna speed through. "Here," she said rolling up the velum and handing it to the sick man. "When you get to camp, tell them that this is for the Commander of the Grey Wardens. Tell them that it has to get to him _immediately_; it is a matter of life and death. Seeing as how you are almost dead, life might be the better choice."

"I will," the man nodded. "Thank you again."

"You're welcome," Lyna smiled. "Just make sure to get there in one piece."

As the man nodded, he headed off back the way they came.

"Are you sure that will work?" Daveth asked as Lyna applied a salve to her own wound.

"It's better than nothing at all," she said as she repacked her pack.

"When did you learn to do that?" Alistair asked as he washed his hands of the left over blood.

Lyna shrugged. "My father taught me when I was younger. He told me that killing was just one aspect of war," she said handing the pack back to Darrian. "'In order to keep on fighting, one needs to know how to heal too,'" she said smiling as she quoted her father.

"Is that why you run around collecting herbs?" Darrian asked.

Lyna nodded as she started walking past the men.

A little ways away from where they found the man, Lyna spotted the flower the Kennel Master had asked for and grabbed it. When she returned to the group, they all just looked at her.

"What? Not going to tell me to quit with the flower gathering?" Lyna asked wrapping the flower up in a rabbit hide at her hip.

"Not any more, no," Darrian said.

"Good," Lyna smiled.

It was only a little further when they happened upon the darkspawn. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks.

"I thought you said you could since them," Ser Jory asked Alistair with his voice getting higher in panic.

"I can," the Templar smiled. "But that doesn't mean I'm here to make it easy."

"Stop acting like a little girl," Lyna said as she took another empty rabbit and wrapped it around her face, securing it with a spare leather strap.

"I am not acting like a child," Jory said defensively.

"Really?" Lyna asked smiling under the secured hide. "You could have fooled me," she teased.

As Lyna passed the men, they started laughing and Jory started to calm down.

"I didn't mean," Darrian tried to say through his laughter.

"Will you shut up so we can fill the vials and get out of here?" Lyna asked still walking to her opponents.

"Yes, my Mistress," Daveth bowed sarcastically.

"I hate you all," Lyna grunted to herself.

Killing the darkspawn was easy enough. All Lyna had to do was imagine she was killing men with a bad skin condition, in dire need of a toothbrush, and a bath to boot. It worked wonderfully. Even the rabbit hide was working to keep their blood out. _Thank the Creators for small favors._ "You know," Lyna called over to Darrian when the group of darkspawn was sent into the Beyond, "taking down Duncan was more of a challenge."

"I agree," Darrian said as he filled up one vial from the hurlock under him.

* * *

As the morning sun gave way to the afternoon, Darrian noticed something that should not have been happening. "We're lost _again_ aren't we?" Darrian said noticing a log with the men hanging from it for a _tenth_ time.

"No," Alistair said defiantly.

"Please tell me you have a map of where we're going," Darrian complained.

"The ruin is in the south-west," Alistair said not wanting the others to know he was lost again.

"But, we're going north-east," Daveth pointed out.

"This is why I shouldn't be group leader," Alistair finally deflated.

"It's okay," Lyna smiled as she placed a reassuring hand on her superior's shoulder. "We'll just back track to a point where we remember seeing it. No harm done."

"Except to my feet," Ser Jory said trying to make a joke only to have Darrian and Daveth moan in agreeance.

"Come on. Pick yourself up. Let's go," Lyna tried to motivate the depressed leader. "Or, we could have lunch." As soon as the word left her lips all their stomachs gave way to a strange sound. "Lunch it is then."

After their break everyone took turns remembering the correct route to the ruin. It was late afternoon by the time they finally found it. Darrian walked into the ruin and spotted a beat up and broken chest. The closer he came to it, the more the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Ignoring the warning signs, he called to the others. "Found it!"

"About time," Daveth yelled as he and the others started heading over to Darrian's location.

Darrian reached an arm into the chest to see if the scrolls were still in there.

"Well, well," came a female voice scaring Darrian. "What have we here?"

As Darrian stood up, he turned to see a woman walking toward him from inside the building where he already checked. "Are you a vulture, I wonder? A scavenger, poking amidst a corpse whose bones were long since cleaned. Or merely an intruder? Come to these darkspawn filled Wilds of mine, in search of easy prey." The woman walked right up to Darrian as the others were just making their way to the door. "What say you, hmm? Scavenger or intruder?" the woman asked crossing her arms over her chest.

It took Darrian a moment to find his tongue. Even though she was human, she was beautiful. Dangerous, he could tell that, but beautiful. "Neither, I am told the Grey Wardens once owned this tower," he said gesturing to the ruin.

"'Tis a tower no longer. The wilds have obviously claimed this decollated corps. I have watched your progress for some time," the female said moving past Darrian, "'Where do they go,' I wondered. 'Why are they here?' Now you disturb ashes none have touched for so long." She moved near a collapsed wall leading further into the wilds as she spoke and turned to glare at Darrian. "Why is that?"

Just as Darrian was going to open his mouth, Alistair stopped him, "Don't answer her. She looks Chasind, and that means others may be nearby."

"You fear barbarians will swoop down upon you?" the woman asked impersonating a bird.

"Yes, swooping is bad," Alistair said starting out strong only to decrescendo to the point of talking to himself.

"She's a Witch of the Wilds, she is!" Daveth exclaimed. "She'll turn us into toads!"

"'Witch of the Wilds?' Such idle fancies those legends. Have you no minds of your own?" The woman asked. Turning her gaze back to Darrian, "You there, handsome lad. Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine."

Darrian was taken aback by the complement. _Did she just_…Darrian had to shake his head to clear it. "Promise you won't hurt us?" he asked being cautious of the woman now.

"Very well. You have stirred my curiosity. So, you have my promise," she nodded.

"Sorry," Lyna called taking the rabbit hide off her face as she entered the area with the others. "I found some more elfroot and deathroot. I didn't notice when you all…" Lyna stopped moving as she saw the men gathered around in a semicircle. She was about to ask what they were doing when she followed their line of sight and saw a woman standing there. "Ho there," she said surprised, holding up her hand to wave to the other woman.

"Greetings," the woman said as Lyna made her way over to Alistair.

"What did I miss?" Lyna whispered to the Templar.

"Darrian here, found a 'Witch of the Wilds,'" Alistair informed her.

"What's, a 'Witch of the Wilds?'" Lyna asked.

"They're powerful apostates that live in the Korcari Wilds," Daveth informed her as his panic heightened.

"Really?" Lyna beamed in delight.

"Lyna, now is not the time to get excited," Darrian informed her with a growl. "My name is Darrian," he called to the apostate still not taking his eyes off her.

"You may call me Morrigan," the woman informed the small group. "Shall I guess your purpose? You sought something in that chest. Something that is here no longer?"

"'Here no longer?'" Alistair asked. "You stole them didn't you? You're, some kind of, sneaky, witch-thief."

Lyna turned to the Templar and mouthed, "Witch-thief?" to Alistair.

"How very eloquent. How does one steal from dead men?" Morrigan wondered.

"Quite easily, it seems," Alistair said mostly to himself. "Those documents are Grey Warden property, and I suggest you return them," he informed Morrigan.

"I will not, for 'twas not I who removed them. Invoke a name that means nothing here any longer if you wish. I am not threatened."

"Then, do you know who removed them?" Darrian asked the apostate.

"'Twas my mother, in fact."

"Your mother?" Darrian asked not believing the woman's statement.

"Yes, my mother. Did you assume I spawned from a log?" Morrigan asked as she walked over to the ruin and leaned her shoulder upon it.

"A thieving, weird, talking log, perhaps," Alistair comment. Lyna slapped him across his stomach. "What?" he asked.

"Do you _want_ to be a frog leg stew?" Lyna warned the Templar.

"Not all in the Wilds are monsters," Morrigan said gazing off into the swamplands. "The flowers grow as well as toads. If you wish I will take you to my mother. 'Tis not far from here and you may ask her for your papers if you like," she suggested leaning off the wall to speak with the intruders again.

"We should get those treaties, but, I dislike this, Morrigan sudden sign of appearance. It's too, convent," Alistair quietly protested.

"She does live here," Lyna pointed out. "So, it's more like _we_ just suddenly appeared."

"Morrigan," Darrian called, "if you would show us the way, we would like to speak with your mother."

"Follow me then, if it pleases you," Morrigan said as she turned and walked away from the group.

"She'll put us all in the pot she will!" Daveth complained. "Just you watch."

"If the pot is warmer than this forest, it would be a nice change," Ser Jory countered as he followed Darrian who went ahead.

It didn't take them long at all to travel through the Wilds and come across a small hut and an old woman who was standing outside.

"Greetings, Mother," Morrigan called to the old woman. "I bring before you five Grey Wardens who…"

"I can see them girl," Morrigan's mother said cutting her daughter off as the guests stood before her. "Mm, much as I expected."

"Are we supposed to believe you were expecting us?" Alistair asked of the old woman.

"You are required to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut one's eyes tight, or open one's arms wide, either way, one's a fool."

"She's a witch I tell you," Daveth whispered. "We shouldn't be talking to her."

"Quiet Daveth," Ser Jory argued. "If she's really a witch, do you want to make her mad?"

"There's a smart lad," Morrigan's mother said. "Sadly irrelevant to the larger scheme of things, but it is not I who decides. Believe what you will. And what of you?" the old woman asked walking and pointing to Lyna. "Does your woman's mind give you a different viewpoint? Or do you believe as these boys do?"

_That's a loaded question_. Lyna thought to herself. "I'm not sure what to believe," _at the moment_.

"A statement that possess more wisdom than it implies. Be always aware, or is it oblivious? I can never remember," Morrigan's mother said looking away as if trying to remember. "So much about you is uncertain, and yet _I_ believe. Do I? Why it seems I do."

"Soo, this is a dreaded Witch of the Wilds?" Alistair asked skeptically of Daveth.

"Witch of the Wilds, eh? Morrigan must have told you that. She fancies such tales, thought she would never admit it. Oh, how she dances under the moon," the old woman laughed.

"They did not come for your Wild tales mother," Morrigan informed her mother after releasing the bridge of her nose from her fingertips.

"True, they came for their treaties, yes? And before you begin barking, your precious seal wore off long ago," the old woman said as she turned to enter her hut.

"What does she mean it 'wore off?' I thought Duncan said that only a Grey Warden could undo the seal?" Lyna leaned over to ask Alistair.

"She's an apostate. There's no telling what magic she holds," Alistair said staring at the remaining apostate.

While they awaited for Morrigan's mother to return, Darrian could not help but keep his eyes on Morrigan. She was captivating, but he also agreed with Alistair that her showing up when she did was a bit suspicious. It was only when the old woman exited the hut did he finally look away.

"I have protected these," Mother said as she exited the hut holding onto the scrolls.

"You, you protected them?" Alistair asked as Mother handed him the scrolls.

"And why not?" the old woman asked. "Take them to your Grey Wardens and tell them this Blight's threat is greater than they realize."

"How do you know all this?" Darrian asked.

"Do I? Perhaps I am simply an old woman with a penchant for moldy parchments," the old woman laughed. "Oh do not mind me. You have what you came for."

"Time for you to go then," Morrigan informed the visitors.

"Do not be ridicules girl. These are your guests."

"Oh very well," Morrigan moaned. "I will show you out of the woods. Follow me," she said as she began to walk the same way they came.

Alistair and Darrian followed first, followed by Ser Jory and Daveth. Lyna stayed behind for just a moment as she bowed to Morrigan's mother. "Thank you."

"Such manners! Always in the last place you expect them. Like stockings," The old woman said as she looked at her feet.

Lyna tried not to laugh as she caught up to the others and left the old woman behind.

Morrigan lead them back to the tower ruin. "I will presume you know the way from here," she said as she turned to leave them.

"Thank you," Lyna said to Morrigan as she turned toward the Wild woman. Yet, when Lyna looked behind her, Morrigan was nowhere to be found. "Morrigan?" she called. Beyond her sight in the dimming world, came a bird's call.

"Can we get back to camp now?" Daveth asked the group.

"What? Is the infamous womanizer scared?" Darrian teased.

"Only of those women," Daveth said as shivers ran up his spine. "I need a pint. Or ten."

"I liked them. A little strange but," Lyna said and stopped in her thoughts as the others stared at her. "What?"

All the men shook their heads at her. "We do know how to get out of here, right?" Darrian asked.

* * *

Next is all about the Joining. ^_^


	5. C5: The Joining

NOTE: I do not own the rights to any of the characters or locations associated with Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age Awakening, or (the soon to be released [^_^]) DA**2**, BioWare does.

Lyna: Why did Darrian get to say "thank you?" Why couldn't I have done it?

M: Because he was shouting the loudest?

Lyna: Darrian doesn't shout. I'm shouting! Let me say thank you, please. *begging*

M: Fine.

Lyna:… … … … *acting like a fish*

M: Well?

Lyna: I forgot what I was going to say. ^_^

M groans while Darrian bursts into laughter.

Lyna: Don't laugh! I was going to say something to one of the reviewers, only…I forgot their name.

M: Was it Eva Galana, Jedi Padme, or SpiritWarrior22?

Lyna: That's it? That's all that's reviewed?

M: Yep.

Lyna: That's a letdown.

M: *Shrugs* We have more people who added it to their favs, but they're the only ones who commented.

Lyna: That's disrespectful. They should tell you that they like it.

M: Them _adding_ it, tells me they like you and Darrian. Why? I have no idea.

Lyna: They still should have told you. *Getting back on topic *Eva, thank you for the editing help. Jedi, who's Zevran?

Darrian: That was my question two. And what does she mean I have the option to "hook up" with you, Lyna? That's like dating your sister!

M: Just ignore that part. What do you think of Duncan?

Lyna: I like him. He's knowledgeable and fun to hang around. Also hard to beat in a fight.

Darrian: He's fine, I guess.

Lyna: SpiritWarrior, Mae can't spell to save her life.

M: Hay!

Darrian: It's true.

M: Not you too. *depressed* Alright that's it! Say thank you and get back to work!

Lyna: Thank you! *Long distance hug.*

Darrian: Thanks. *Small wave.*

M: Good for nothing imagination. *moaning to self*

Darrian: What was that? *going for sword hilt*

M: Nothing. *scared* Let's start now shall we?

* * *

"Finally," Darrian shouted as he spotted the gates to the King's camp. They had been walking all day, and soon the moon would threaten to show her full figure over the eastern horizon.

"Thank the Maker," Daveth almost sang as his paces speed up. "Hay, Darrian," he said getting the elves attention.

"What?" Darrian asked turning his head to meet the man, now standing next to him.

"A pint says I can beat you to camp," Daveth boasted.

"Three says you're full of yourself," Darrian counter offered.

"You're on," Daveth said and took off running.

"That's cheating!" Darrian shouted as he started running to catch up with the quick rogue.

Even though the gate was only about a hundred meters away, it felt like it was more like five hundred. Running around in the Alienage was one thing, but to have to run in armor, was another. Darrian was exhausted. Yet, the promise of beating Daveth was so much greater and gave him the strength to keep moving.

Daveth entered the gate first, only twenty paces in front of Darrian, and leaned over his knees to catch his breath. "I, won," Daveth said smiling in between breaths.

"You, had, a head, start," Darrian tried to breath out, before he collapsed on the ground. _Let me die here._ Darrian thought as he tried to get a good breath.

Five minutes passed before the others got to the gate. Darrian, who could finally breath, was still on the ground while Daveth was standing up straight and collected.

"You okay Darri?" Lyna asked as she kneeled by his side and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Fine," he groaned out. "Muscles hurt."

Lyna smiled and opened up the pack he was still carrying. Taking out her herbal pouch she handed him an elfroot leave. "Here, suck on this."

All Darrian could do was open his mouth as Lyna placed it on his tongue. "It tastes like dirt," he moaned.

"I think you have dirt in your mouth," Lyna smiled as she returned her pouch to the pack.

"So, who's hungry? First meal's on Darrian," Daveth boasted.

Darrian just moaned from his spot on the ground in agreeance.

"Food would be nice," Jory chimed in.

"Come on," Daveth happily said moving closer to the down elf to pick him up. Lyna helped to get the pack off Darrian once he was sitting up. "Jory, give me a hand," he asked trying to pull the elf onto his feet.

Lyna moved out of their way trying not to laugh as Darrian just allowed the men to pull him onto his feet.

The elves legs did not like the idea of supporting weight and buckled. "You take that side," Daveth told Jory. Once Darrian was situated on the taller men's shoulders, "You coming?" Daveth asked Lyna and Alistair.

"I'll be there in a minute. I need to get these," she said placing a hand over a rabbit hide, "to the Kennel Master."

Alistair shook his head. "I need to get the vials and treaties to Duncan."

"We won't wait for you," Daveth said as the three men started walking up the ramp.

"At least save me some," Lyna said as they ascended.

"No promises," Daveth told her.

Lyna started to laugh as she headed toward the Kennel Master.

"Can I ask you something?" Alistair asked catching up to Lyna.

"Sure," she said looking over to the taller man.

"You're Dalish, right?" Alistair asked.

"Yes," Lyna smiled.

"I've never really met a Dalish elf before, so I was wondering…are the stories about your people true?"

"You mean, the ones where we kidnap humans and viciously sacrifice them to our gods?" Lyna asked suspiciously.

"Yes, those stories," Alistair nodded.

"They're all true," she told him with a straight face.

"You're joking right?" he wondered as panic held a firm grasp over him.

"Yes, I'm joking," Lyna laughed. "Well," she said thinking better about her answer. "I think most of the clans quit doing that. Some still might."

"But, you don't, right?"

"No," she laughed again.

"Good," Alistair said as he sighed in relief.

"Oh, hay," Lyna said excitedly. "I'll see you later, okay?" she asked as she almost skipped over to the Kennel Master. "Ho there!" she called to the tall, dark haired male. "How is he doing?"

"The mabari is stable for now but not improving," the Kennel Master explained. "Unless I get that herb I told you about, there's not much hope."

"Are these the flowers?" she asked as she took the rabbit hide from her side and handed it to him.

"Let me see." The Kennel Master said as he took the hide and opened it. Surprised, "Yes, that's exactly it. Wonderful! Here," he said reaching into a pouch at his hip to pay for the flowers.

"Actually," she wondered. "Could you, teach me, how to make the ointment?"

"Sure, I don't see why not," the Kennel Master told her. "If we are to imprint him on you, it would come in handy seeing as how you are to be a Grey Warden."

"On me?" Lyna asked happily surprised.

"Maybe. It's likely he'll understand you're responsible for curing him. Mabari are at least as smart as your average tax collector."

Lyna was way too happy to contain herself. _Puppy_! was all she could think about. "Waite, hold that thought. I'll be right back," Lyna said as she turned around and ran toward the Grey Warden tent. "Don't start without me!"

Weaving in and out of people Lyna made it to the entrance of the Warden tent. Moving the door panel aside she almost ran into Duncan's chest. "Sorry," she said as side steeped him and made her way to her cot.

"What's the hurry?" Duncan asked.

"The Kennel Master offered to teach me how to make an ointment that can counteract darkspawn poisoning in mabari," Lyna speed through as she grabbed her bag and put it on the cot.

"He offered, or you asked?" Duncan asked suspiciously.

"Same thing," she shrugged. "What did I do with it?" she asked herself as she started taking the items out at a quicker pace.

Duncan shook his head at the elf's distort. "How did you all do in the Wilds?"

"Huh?" Lyna asked as she turned to look at the elder man. "Oh, right. Vials filled, treaties found. Didn't Alistair give them to you?"

"No, I have not seen him yet. Where are the others?"

"At the tavern," Lyna said digging around in her bag again. "Darrian is buying if you want to drop in on them."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"He lost a bet to…There you are!" she exclaimed holding up a leather bound book. It was made of deer hide and had an inlayed dip pen that fit at the front edge of the book so that one would not be without the other. Protecting the pages and pen was a flap that halfway over covered the front of the plain looking book, and was held tightly together with a piece of leather. "Now where is that bottle of ink?" she wondered as she set the book on the end of the cot and began rummaging again.

"Whom did Darrian loose to?" Duncan asked smiling as he watched her tear her pack apart.

"Oh, right. He lost to Daveth."

"There you both are," Alistair said relieved when he entered the tent. "Lyna, you left this by the Kennel Master's pins," he said holding out the pack Darrian had been carrying all day.

"Thanks," she said ignoring the man and still trying to find her ink. "Where are you?" she asked aggravated as she took the last item out of the bag. "Uh!"

"I'll just, put it here then," Alistair said placing the bag at the end of the cot next to her.

"Huh?" she asked, finally looking at him and what he had. "Don't tell me," she half whined to herself. "Here," she said walking over to Alistair just before he had time to place the bag on the floor. Lifting the bag and placing it on the cot, she undid the string and opened it. Reaching to the bottom of the bag, past all the things she had gathered in the Wilds, she felt what she was looking for. "Huh. I guess I did have ink," she laughed as she pulled out her oak ink bottle. "Thank you!" she beamed at Alistair before she grabbed her book and flew out of the tent.

"That was, strange," Alistair commented. "And she left her stuff all over the place," noting the mess Lyna left all over her cot.

"She'll be back," Duncan said shaking his head. "She gets excited when she can learn something new."

"Excited?" Alistair asked in disbelief. "It looks like a tornado ripped through here."

"Maybe you're right," Duncan laughed. "You were looking for me?"

"Right," Alistair said coming back to reality. "Here are the vials and treaties."

"I'll take these to the mages," Duncan said looking the vials over. "Alistair, did you undo these seals?"

"No," he informed Duncan, shaking his head. "There was a woman at the tower and her mother had the scrolls. They were both very, odd. The mother said that the seals just 'wore off.'"

"Were they wilder folk?"

"I don't think so. They might be apostates."

"I know you were once a Templar, Alistair, but Chantry business is not ours. However, the seals should not have just 'worn off,'" Duncan said more to himself. Thinking it would be best to think it over later, he walked over to his cot at the head of the right row and put them in a pack of his own. "How well did they perform in combat?"

"Lets see," Alistair said putting his arms to his chest to better stroke his chin. "Ser Jory is a well trained knight, which is to be expected. Daveth made an excellent rear guard. He was able to notch and shoot a bow faster than I've ever seen. Darrian still needs training. He has the basics down but that's about it. He has no real skill for using a shield."

"Coming from a Templar, that is a major insult," Duncan commented.

"I don't mean to insult him, he just needs a bit more practice, that's all," Alistair shrugged.

"That he does," Duncan agreed. "And Lyna?"

"Depends, do you want to know about her medical abilities or her combat tactics?"

"Both."

"I'll put it this way, I'm just glad she's not a mage. Otherwise, she would be First Enchanter," Alistair said shivering at the thought.

Duncan smiled. "I believe she is still too young for that role."

"Even so, she's mentally and physically qualified for the job."

* * *

"Feeling any better?" Daveth asked Darrian after they had both eaten their shares.

"No," Darrian moaned with his head on the table. "Because of you and Jory over there, I only have eight bronze pieces left."

"Maybe you should stop betting against him then?" Jory asked. "Or did you really think you could eat ten bowls before him?"

"I could have if he would stop cheating," Darrian moaned.

"What about the five pints?"

"He cheated! Most of his ale went down the front of his armor. I won that one fair and square."

"How about his," Daveth offered. "I'll put eight pieces on the table, you put in yours, and we have a fair game of Wicked Grace."

"With you, nothing's fair," Darrian said leaning back in his chair to give his stomach more room to stretch.

"I promise I won't cheat," Daveth swore with a wicked smile.

"Uh huh," Darrian highly doubted. "You not cheating, is like saying I'm the King of Antiva. It's never going to happen."

"And here I was really going to play fair," Daveth whined.

"Right."

"You know, for an elf you're not half bad," Daveth commented.

"For a human, you are horrible and have no morals."

"Ah, you noticed," Daveth smiled while taking the complement in stride.

"Let me guess, you would even sell your own mother to slavers if they paid you enough, wouldn't you?"

"Mmmm. How much are we talking here?"

"Despicable," Darrian said shaking his head.

"Where do you think Lyna ran off to?" Jory asked the others as he looked to the entrance of the tavern.

"Got a thing for the elves, huh?" Daveth teased. "My, what a scandal that would cause with your poor, pregnant wife back home."

"I only meant that she should have been here by now," Jory snapped back as he took his ale and drank from the mug.

"She probably talked the Kennel Master into spilling all his botany secrets," Darrian said before letting out a belch. "Excuse me."

"You really think she would do that?" Jory asked.

"Let me think about that," Darrian said stroking his chin. "She was told that by picking a certain flower and mixing it in a specific way, it could counteract darkspawn poison. Yep, she's bleeding him dry."

Daveth burst into laughter at the elves assessment of their female companion. "You know her pretty well don't you?"

"I had to spend a month with her and her family," Darrian moaned. "What do you think?"

"You spent a whole month with a beautiful woman? No wonder you two looked so comfortable this morning," Daveth teased.

"Nothing happened," Darrian said wanting to rip the man's tongue out of his head.

"I know that. Otherwise I would have been woken up in the middle of the night," Daveth said with a mischievous smile. "That's assuming you know how, of course."

"You're just jealous 'cause the woman at the other table turned you down," Darrian countered.

"I don't think I've ever had Dalish before," Daveth said gazing off into the distance going over his list.

"Don't you think it's about time we head back to Duncan?" Jory asked wanting to leave before they got out of hand.

"Yeah," Darrian said trying to stand up only to land back in the chair.

"You alright?" Jory asked as Daveth laughed.

"I'm fine. The room just, thought it would be funny to spin for a second."

"You good now," Daveth continued to laugh.

"Yeah," Darrian said when he was able to have a handle on how the body and gravity worked together.

The moon's threats to appear and cast the world into night had come into fruition as they occasionally stumbled their way to where Duncan should have been.

"Where is he?" Jory asked.

"Maybe he's in the tent?" Daveth proposed.

"I'll go see," Darrian offered.

"We'll stay here in case he comes back," Jory told Darrian.

"Alright," Darrian said as he started walking to the Warden tent. "Duncan? You in here?" he asked as he opened the flap of a door. "Maker's breath!" Darrian yelled at seeing the mess that was strung out on Lyna's and Jory's cot.

Daveth and Jory came running to Darrian, who was frozen at the entrance.

"What is it?" Daveth asked concerned.

"Look," Darrian said as he moved aside so the others could see.

"Andraste's flaming sword!" Jory let out while a low whistle escaped Daveth's lips.

"What happened here?" Jory asked.

"Lyna." Darrian said that one word as if it was a bad omen to speak.

"How can you tell?" Daveth asked. "Maybe we were robbed."

"Then why is it only on her and Jory's cots?" Darrian asked. "Besides, it's only her pack that's deflated." Darrian shook his head imagining what she was looking for in such haste. "The least she could do is clean up after herself," he said as he moved into the tent and picked up some of the items that were thrown about.

"Do you need assistance?" Jory asked.

"No, I got it," Darrian said shaking his head. _You may be a genius with herbs and knives, but you really need to learn to clean up when you find what you're looking for._

"Alright, we'll go back to the bonfire and wait," Jory said as Daveth laughed.

"Okay," Darrian nodded. "I'll be there in a minute."

When the others left, Darrian let out a great big sigh. "How do you protect someone form themselves?" he wondered aloud.

"Uh," Darrian complained as he finished repacking her pack and placed it at the end of her cot, along with the one he had carried. "You _so_ owe me for this."

Just as Darrian made his way to the door, a metal chest welcomed him. "Sorry," Alistair said backing up just before he ran into the elf. "Duncan's about ready to proceed with the Joining. You're the only one we're missing."

"Alright," Darrian nodded and waited for the man to move so that he could.

* * *

"Good, you're all here," Duncan said as the group joined him by the fire. "You have all done well," Duncan congratulated. "I've had the Circle mages preparing. With the blood you retrieved, we can begin the Joining immediately."

"I thought gathering the blood _was_ the Joining?" Darrian asked as he stepped into place beside Lyna who was clinching her book with a slight smile.

"No," Duncan said shaking his head. "It was merely a necessary part of the Joining."

"So what _is_ the Joining?" Darrian asked.

"I will not lie. We Grey Wardens pay a heavy price to become what we are. Fate may decree that you pay your price _now_ rather than later," Duncan informed the tired recruit.

"So, you're saying this could kill us, aren't you?" Lyna asked as some of the joy in her life faded into utter blackness.

"As could any darkspawn in battle. You would not have been chosen, however, if I did not think you had a chance to survive," Duncan reminded the girl.

"Let's go then," Daveth spoke up. "I'm anxious to see this Joining now."

"I agree. Let's have it done," Jory chimed in.

"Then let's begin. Alistair," Duncan said looking to his associate, "take them to the old temple."

"Follow me," Alistair told the recruits in a tone that was way too hollow.

_Please don't get us lost again._ Darrian pleaded to himself as he followed behind the others.

As Alistair lead them, Daveth and Ser Jory were having another life altering discussion that didn't seem to register in Darrian's mind. He just wanted the whole mess over with. Looking over to Lyna, he noted she was watching the ground as she walked, which was unlike her. She was also clutching her book so tight to her chest, her knuckles were turning white. "You alright?" he asked.

Lyna, noticing what she had been doing, snapped her head up to look at Darrian with a huge smile on her face. "I'm fine," she lied.

"You're worried aren't you?"

"Me? Worried? Never," Lyna said with nothing but the purest sarcasm. "It's just," taking a breath for strength, "we had to collect darkspawn blood. Then Duncan said he had been working with the mages. Also, there is the part where we can die from this Joining. If we have to fight Duncan or Alistair or any other Wardens to be one, that's no problem. But, why the blood?"

"Maybe it's for a trophy?"Darrian tried to reassure.

"I doubt it." Lyna said as she watched the others in front of her. "And why is Alistair so glum all of a sudden? Duncan too. The whole trip here Duncan seemed like he was having fun and smiling. We get here and he goes all serious on us."

"He is the leader of the Grey Wardens," Darrian suggested. "And like the old woman warned, 'this Blight's threat is greater than you realize,'" Darrian said in a very creepy voice causing Lyna to smile. "By the way," Darrian commented. "You left a huge mess in the tent."

"Ah," Lyna squealed in panic. "I forgot all about that!"

"I figured you would," Darrian said shaking his head. "You owe me for picking up after you," he informed the girl.

"What do you want?" Lyna asked suspiciously.

"Let's see here," Darrian thought as he looked up at the stars. "How about, you don't die on me? Ever."

"That's a strange thing to request."

Darrian shrugged. "There is nothing in this world that would be of value if I died."

"Huh?"

Darrian smiled. "Your father said that if I didn't protect you, he'd kill me. So, the only thing I want from you, is to stay alive so I can as well."

"You are a very strange man," Lyna noted. "You know, you should smile more often. It makes you actually look your age."

"You think so, huh?"

Lyna nodded. "The more you scowl, the more I think of you as an old man with a nice head of hair," she teased.

"You like my hair?" Darrian asked not knowing how to take the complement.

"It's the color of a fiery dawn," Lyna said reaching out a hand to stroke his hair. "It's pretty."

Darrian smiled and shook his head. "You should see Shianni's hair. I don't think it knows if it wants to be blond _or_ red."

"Sounds lovely," Lyna smiled. "I wonder if I could meet her?" Lyna asked as he watched the others go up a ramp that was guarded by two giant soldiers.

"Knowing you, you'd be two peas in a pod within seconds of meeting each other," Darrian said remembering his loud cousin.

"You think so?"

"Soris too," Darrian noticed with a frown.

"That is by far, the most I have ever heard you speak of your home."

Darrian just shrugged. "If we make it out of here and have a chance to head back to Denerim, I'll introduce you to them. Who knows, maybe being around your own people might strip you of that love for everyone," he teased.

"I doubt it," Lyna laughed.

"What about you," Darrian wondered. "I know you traveled Ferelden with your parents, but no word on where you were born or even where you're from."

"Oh right," Lyna smiled. "Do you know where West Hill is?"

"I know it's up north by Highever."

"Yes," she nodded. "It's east of River Dane and on the coast of the Waking Sea. Well, west of that town, there are a couple islands in the Waking Sea. Hiding within their forests, is where my clan lives," Lyna smiled remembering her home. "It's not as large or have has much foliage as Bercilian, but it's close."

"That's where you lived?"

"Yes," Lyna nodded. "Until I was about, twelve? Maybe."

"Why did you leave?"

"To expand our trade," Lyna smiled.

"That's why you left your home?"

Lyna nodded as they reached the platform past the eternal guards.

"That's a strange reason to travel," Darrian noted.

Lyna shrugged. "Grandmother was the one who thought of it."

"Your grandmother?" Darrian asked not believing her words.

"Yes," Lyna smiled. "Oh right," she said thinking it best to explain. "My grandmother is also the Keeper of our clan."

"That explains your mother," Darrian said under his breath. "So, how does the whole Keeper thing work anyway?"

"At last we come to the Joining," Duncan said as he made his way over to the group, scaring Daveth and Jory. "The Grey Wardens were founded during the first blight, when humanity stood on the verge of annihilation. So it was that the first Grey Wardens drank of darkspawn blood and mastered their taint," Duncan said as he placed a goblet on a table in front of them.

"We're, going to drink the blood of those, those creatures?" Ser Jory asked not believing his ears.

The panic that had been eased came back three fold inside Lyna. Without thinking, she grabbed onto Darrian's hand.

Darrian looked over to Lyna and knew her fear. For it was as strong in him as her.

"As the first Grey Wardens did before us, as we did before you. This is the source of our power and our victory," Duncan informed the scared recruits as he stepped away from the table.

"Those who survive the Joining become immune to the taint," Alistair interrupted as if he was trying to put them all at ease. "We can sense it in the darkspawn and use it to slay the Archdemon."

"Those who 'survive?'" Darrian turned to asked Alistair. _How could drinking blood kill you?_ Darrian asked himself.

"Not all who drink the blood will survive, and those who do, are forever changed. This is why the Joining is a secret. It is the price we pay," Duncan answered.

"That explains why no one knows anything," Lyna said in a far off voice as she studied the ground. "Why there are so few books and facts on the Grey Wardens. Why all of it's legends and stories. Most of those are just about wars and their heroics. If anyone was to learn this…everyone would see you as monsters." Without her knowing it, she had caused the panic to grow even higher in her comrades. "The Grey Wardens would no longer inspire hope, but fear and hatred." Lyna looked up then with a thought that she wanted answered. "What happens to those who find out? Either by mistake or getting a Warden drunk enough to where he tells?"

"Precautionary measures are taken to ensure that does not happen," Duncan informed Lyna as if it was a necessary part of the Joining.

With the understanding of his words, Lyna looked upon the ground again and squeezed Darrian's hand for reassurance.

"We speak only a few words before the Joining, but these words have been said since the first. Alistair, if you would?" Duncan asked.

"Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten, and that one day we shall join you," Alistair recited in a morbid tone that sent chills running up Lyna's spine when he was done.

"Daveth," Duncan called with the goblet in hand, "step forward."

Daveth moved forward to accept the goblet from Duncan. Watching the goblet tilt up, Darrian had no idea on what to expect. As far as he could tell, surviving was a three out of four chance. What if Daveth survived and he did not? What if Lyna was the one who died? How was he supposed to explain that to her parents? "_I'm sorry, but she died during the Joining_?"

Screams filled their ears just before Daveth went down on all fours. Lyna tried to move forward to help him, but Darrian kept her back. He didn't try to keep her from the fallen man, it was just that his fear would not allow for him to move. All Darrian could do was hold on as he watched a man he was starting to like fall before his eyes.

"I am sorry Daveth," Duncan said with such woe as the man took his last breath. "Step forward Jory," he said as he turned to the man.

"But…I have a wife. A child. Had I known," Jory said as he pulled out his great sword and prepared to fight for his life.

Lyna and Darrian watched in fear as Jory tried to defy Duncan. As the short battle ended with Jory's death, Lyna freed herself from Darrian and tried to run to Jory, only to be caught around the waist by Alistair.

"Let me go!" Lyna screamed as she tried to get away.

"I can't," Alistair half yelled as he held on tighter. "You knew the repercussions."

"Let go!" she yelled with both hands, not even noticing the had dropped her book.

_Lyna_, Darrian thought coming back to reality. _Not again. Please Maker, Creators, not again._ "Lyna," Darrian was able to say calmly as he moved into her view, "look at me." When Lyna would not move her gaze, he cupped her face with his hands and gently turned it so she could only see him. "You have to calm down. It'll be okay," he hoped with a fake smile.

"Darrian," Duncan called to the male elf. "Step forward."

He still had that smile on his face as he turned to meet Duncan. Reaching out against her opposer, Lyna grabbed onto Darrian's armor. "Don't leave me," she wanted to say to him, but her throat would not allow the words to escape her lips.

Moving out of her reach, Darrian took the goblet from Duncan and looked upon its contents. _I don't care what happens_, he prayed as he tilted the goblet and allowed the liquid to flow through him, _just make sure she stays calm and doesn't go after Duncan._

Lyna watched and listened for the same screams Daveth erupted with. None came. He just stood there gazing up into the stars, as if the night was telling him something she could not hear. "Darri?" she whispered. When no reply came she said his name louder. All of a sudden he was released from whatever spell that was holding him and fell. Duncan had barely enough time to catch the man before he fell to the ground. Screaming his name again, Lyna struggled to get free from Alistair's grip.

"He's okay," Alistair said trying to calm the scared woman in his arms. "He's okay. He survived," he repeated again, not thinking she heard him the first couple of times.

"Lyna," Duncan boomed as he stood up, causing the girl to stop struggling. "You have been called upon to submit yourself to the taint for the greater good."

"But he's not moving," Lyna said as tears fell down her cheeks. It was only thanks to Alistair that she was even still standing.

"He will be fine. He has survived the Joining," Duncan reassured as he handed her the same cursed goblet the others were given.

A knife fell to the floor as Lyna took the goblet. _When did…_she wondered as her sanity started to slowly come back again. Her hands started shaking so bad she thought she was going to drop the thing. Looking up from the bowl of enchanted blood, she had to know, "Are you sure he's…"

"Yes," the Commander nodded.

Lyna looked to her fallen friends and then to the knife on the floor. She wanted to throw the goblet and run to Darrian. To see for herself that he was still in alive. Only, she knew she would wind up just like Jory if she did. Taking in a large breath of air, _Mythal, please protect me, _Lyna prayed as she raised the cursed thing to her lips. As the contents of the goblet hit her tongue, she was surprised to discover that it was sweet. Handing the goblet back to Duncan, Alistair finally released her. As soon as his cool splint mail fell away from her skin, she too began to hear the darkness call to her.

Alistair and Duncan watched as Lyna's eyes wept, even as they glazed over. When her body went slack, Alistair caught her and placed her down on the cold stone. "Two more deaths," Alistair commented. "I'm glad at least some of them survived."

"Yes," Duncan nodded as he placed the goblet on the table and headed for Ser Jory's body. "I had hoped they would all survive."

"Duncan," Alistair called as he crouched over Lyna's sleeping form, "have you ever seen anyone act that way during a Joining?"

"Once," Duncan said as he lifted up Ser Jory to carry him to a pyre that had previously been set up the day before, just down the ramp from where the Joining took place. "She wanted to protect her family," Duncan explained as he situated Jory over his shoulder.

"But she barely knew them. I mean, I get Darrian, but Daveth and Jory?" Alistair wondered as he stood up to gather Daveth. "She was willing to take you on just to get to them."

"Against her in that state, I could have lost," Duncan said more to himself as he started to head down the ramp.

Alistair dead lifted Daveth's body into his arms and carried him to the pyre. Once Jory and Daveth were on the pyre, Duncan lit a torch and set the pyre aflame.

"Draw your last breath, my friends," Alistair recited. "Cross the Veil and the Fade and all the stars in the sky. Rest at the Maker's right hand, and be forgiven."

"Alistair, I want you to instruct them," Darrian said still watching the flames.

"You sure you want me to do it?" Alistair asked. "Wouldn't Elmorn be better suited?"

"No," Duncan said shaking his head. "He is too close to his Calling. He will be heading to the Deep Roads once this is over."

"But he only joined, what? Ten years ago?"

"You should know as well as I, that the taint affects everyone differently."

"Still," Alistair complained. "Darrian would be more inclined to listen to him than me."

"Give him time. He'll come around," Duncan said as he headed back up the ramp.

"I doubt it," Alistair moaned as he followed.

Off to the side of where the Joining had taken place, Alistair noticed a book lying on the ground. "What's this?" he wondered as he picked it up. Turning the book over to the back, there was an intricate tree dyed into the hide. The leaves were green, the trunk brown, and silver highlights on both. "This is Lyna's. I wonder what's in it," Alistair thought as his fingers went for the leather strap.

"Alistair," Duncan voice interrupted before he could open the book, "could you carry Darrian?" He asked holding Lyna in his arms.

"Why do I get the heavy one?" Alistair complained as he stood up.

"Because you are still young and fit."

"Here," Alistair moaned as he walked over to Duncan. "This is hers," he said placing the book on her stomach.

Walking over to Darrian, Alistair prepared himself for a workout.

* * *

"Uh," Darrian moaned as he started to wake up. "How much did I drink last night?" he wondered as he tried to stop the pounding in his skull with his hands.

"It's more like, 'What _did_ I drink last night."' Alistair teased form his spot at the end of the cot next to Darrian's, cutting off a piece of cheese and placing it in his mouth.

"Not so loud," Darrian groaned as he tried to sit up.

"Sorry," Alistair whispered. "It's going to be like that for a while."

The previous day took a moment to register as Darrian finally sat up. He remembered the smell of flowers, the Wilds, and a woman. As soon as his armored foot hit the ground he remembered the Joining. "Lyna," he shouted as he shot off the cot to his feet only to crumble onto hands and knees.

"Sorry, should have told you about that," Alistair said as he stood up with a mug in his hand. "Here drink this," he insisted as he crouched in front of Darrian offering the beverage.

It took a moment before Darrian could talk past his stomach's threats to release its contents. "Don't, want, it," he tried to get out.

"It's water," Alistair said as he placed the mug on the ground and went back to his seat to cut off another piece of cheese and bread.

"Did she die?" Darrian finally asked when the pain stopped. So many thoughts clouded his mind as he waited an eternity for a reply.

"No," Alistair said shaking his head, "she's still asleep. You can see for yourself if you like," pointing to the sleeping elf with his knife.

It took every ounce of will power that Darrian had to stand back up. When he had a good grasp on gravity, he made his way to her cot. She was sleeping on her left side facing him, all curled up in a ball with the covers tangling themselves in and out of her arms and legs. Kneeling down by her head, he had to smirk as he watched her sleep. Moving a loosened hair out of her face and behind her ear, "I'm glad you're okay," he whispered.

"She screamed your name," Alistair told Darrian watching him, "when you went under. As soon as you fell to the floor I thought she was going to kill us just to get to you."

Darrian tried not to laugh, "You should have seen what she did to a bandit that took her brother and threatened to slit his throat. You think she was wild during the Joining? Trust me, she can get really scary," Darrian said looking at the other man in the room.

"How scary?" Alistair asked not believing Darrian's words.

Darrian smiled as he gazed at Lyna again, remembering that day. "She becomes unbelievably and insanely calm."

Alistair burst into laughter. "That's it? She calms down?"

Darrian shook his head. "That's not exactly it. It's like the calmness you feel just before a huge storm comes through and destroys everything," Darrian tried to explain. "When she was done with that bandit, she had a new pelt in only two moves."

Alistair started to laugh again. "That's impossible."

"Ask Duncan if you don't believe me," Darrian said stroking Lyna's raven black hair back.

"Anyway, it's best to just let her sleep," Alistair said after he had calmed down. "You should probably eat something. Want some?" Alistair asked holding out a piece of cheese.

Darrian nodded as he stood up, still watching Lyna sleep. Before he sat on the end of his cot, he grabbed the mug of water. The two sat and ate in silence. When the bread and cheese were gone, Darrian's stomach still felt empty.

"You still hungry?" Alistair asked. When Darrian nodded, Alistair laughed as he got up and went to his cot at the head of the right side and searched through his pack. "It's best to be prepared," he smiled as he came back with more cheese and bread. "Thanks to the taint, you'll need to eat more than you're used to," Alistair explained sitting on the cot tearing the loaf of bread in half.

"Uh," Darrian moaned, "I was trying to forget about that."

"Shue shah tauthau toetoi thuet lethallin," Lyna slurred through as she shifted over onto her back in her sleep.

"What did she say?" Alistair asked Darrian.

"Why ask me?"

"You're an elf right? Shouldn't you know?"

Darrian just stared at Alistair and tried not to punch the man for his ignorance. "I might be an elf, but I can't speak the old language."

"I thought you could."

"No," Darrian stated flatly. "I was raised in an alienage. What little I know of my people, Lyna and her mother had to teach me."

"Didn't teach you your own language?" Alistair asked taking another bite of cheese.

"Some."

"Sooo, what did she say?"

"I don't know, alright!" Darrian shouted causing Lyna to stir. "I don't know, alright," he said again at a normal tone after Lyna stopped moving. "Ask her when she wakes up."

"There's another elven Warden here at camp. I bet he would like you two," Alistair thought aloud as he cut off another piece of cheese.

"There are other elves in the Grey Warden ranks?" Darrian asked not believing a word the other man said.

"There's not many here in Ferelden. There are others throughout Thedas, but he's the only one I know of here. What was his name again?" Alistair asked himself. "I knew it earlier. He's about your height, light brown hair, middle aged, and keeps mostly to himself. I think he was from the alienage in Highever. Don't hold me to that though."

"Now I get it," Darrian said as he tore off another piece of bread and ate it.

"Get what?"

"When we first meet, you wondered why there were so few elves in the Grey Wardens. I thought you were making fun of Lyna and me," Darrian said looking at his half eaten loaf of bread.

"Sorry about that," Alistair smiled. "Oh," he exclaimed putting his food down and reaching over the cot to grab what he was looking for. "Before I forget, this is for you," he said holding out a silver chain with a crystal clear vial filled with a dark liquid inside.

Darrian raised a brow at the man. "I'm not going to marry you just because you give me pretty things," he stated not taking the necklace.

"Good. You're not my type," Alistair laughed. "No, it's a pendant that's filled with the some of the blood. Something to remind us of the ones who, who didn't make it this far," he said starting off with a smile only to grow somber.

Darrian examined the pendant for a moment before he took it. Wrapping the chain around his own hand, he held the pendant up to the light that was illuminating the small tent. Images of the previous night filled his mind. Too quickly he stood up and tripped backwards falling over the cot and taking it with him as he fell. "What in the Fade was that?" Darrian shouted from the floor.

Trying not to laugh, Alistair stood up and offered a helping hand. "You saw it didn't you? The Archdemon?"

"If you are referring to the evil, vicious looking dragon that has teeth that go on for miles; then yes," Darrian said clasping the offered hand.

"I don't know if it's really a dragon, but it sure looks like one," Alistair said raising Darrian off the ground.

"You think?"

"Darri, calm down," Lyna yawned.

"You're awake," Alistair smiled.

"I don't think the dead could have slept through that ruckus," Lyna said as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What's going on? And why are you spinning?"

"That's a side effect. It will pass," Alistair said once Darrian was fully on his feet.

"How do you feel?" Darrian asked as he walked over to her side.

"Like someone just dropped a house on me," she explained rubbing her temples.

"Here," Alistair said grabbing the remainder of the food he had and handed it to her.

"I'm okay," Lyna said moving his hand away from her.

"You're not hungry?" Darrian asked.

"I am, but the smell of food is making me nauseas," Lyna said as she covered her mouth and nose.

"That's new," Alistair said as he sat on the other cot and ate what was denied.

"Got any water?" Lyna asked the blond Warden just as he was going to put more bread in his mouth.

"Sure," he nodded sadly as he put his cheese sandwich down. Alistair stood up and went back to the other cot he had been sitting on and picked up another mug and a pitcher of water that was lying on the ground. Filling up the mug on his way back, he handed it to the girl.

"Thank you," Lyna said as she took it and downed the whole thing in one breath. "Could I have some more?" she asked holding the mug back out to Alistair with a light smile. This time, when he filled it she took a few sips and placed it in her lap. "So, _that_ thing is the Archdemon?" she wondered gazing into the water.

"Yes," Alistair told her.

"Deep into the earth they fled away from the Light," Lyna recited form the 'Threnodies' in a far off voice. "In Darkness eternal they searched for those who had goaded them on, until at last they found their prize, their god, their betrayer: The sleeping _dragon_ Dumat. Their taint twisted even the false-god, and the whisperer awoke at last in pain and horror, and led them to wreak havoc upon all the nations of the world: The first Blight."

Alistair was surprised. "How do you know the Chant of Light?"

"I like to read," Lyna shrugged.

"Good, you are all awake," Duncan said as he entered the tent with the others. "How do you all feel?"

"Better," Darrian answered still trying to make since of the woman sitting on her cot. "I'm still hungry though."

Lyna's hand flew to her mouth. "Please don't mention that word."

"What is wrong?" Duncan asked as he stood at the foot of Lyna's cot.

"Food makes her nauseas," Alistair explained.

"I see. You will need to eat something soon," Duncan said as he watched Lyna try to overpower her own digestion. "King Cailan has given you three an assignment for the battle that will take place this evening."

"The battle is tonight?" Darrian asked.

"Yes. All the reinforcements that King Cailan requested have arrived. So the battle begins tonight," Duncan informed the worried male.

"What are we supposed to do?" Alistair asked getting excited about the coming fight.

"You three will go to the Tower of Ishal and inshore the beacon is lit."

"What?" Alistair almost yelled. "I won't be in the battle?"

"This is by the King's personal request Alistair. If the beacon is not lit, Tern Loghain's men won't know when to charge."

"So he needs three Grey Wardens up there holding the torch. Just in case, right?" Alistair sarcastically asked.

"I for one, am glad I don't have to fight at the moment," Lyna said drinking more water.

"Well those of us who are fit, would rather not be sent on errands," Alistair countered.

"That is not your choice," Duncan lectured. "If King Cailan wishes Grey Wardens to inshore the beacon is lit, then Grey Wardens will be there. We must do whatever it takes to destroy the darkspawn, exciting or no."

"I get it, I get it," Alistair said giving up. "Just so you know, if the King ever asks me to put on a dress and dance the Remigold, I'm drawing the line darkspawn or no."

"Way to stand up for yourself," Darrian teased.

"I have my dignity. Well some."

"Waite," Lyna said shaking her head, causing the pain to come back. "Why tonight?" she asked holding her temple.

"It was the Teyrn's idea to allow the men who arrived yesterday time to recover from their journey," Duncan informed her.

"Then why not wait 'till dawn tomorrow? Why does it have to be tonight when we will not be able to see our opponents clearly?"

"You're over thinking things again, Lyna," Darrian said watching her go pail.

"You're probably right. Sorry," Lyna said holding on to her head.

"When you get to the top, you can overlook the entire valley," Duncan explained. "We will signal you when the time is right. Alistair will know what to look for."

"Can we join the battle afterwards?" Alistair asked still hoping he would get to fight.

"Stay with the Teyrn's men and guard the tower. If you are needed we will send word," Duncan informed them as he watched Alistair deflate again.

"What if that, _thing_, appears?" Lyna asked.

"We soil our drawers, that's what," Alistair joked under his breath.

"Sounds like a plan," Darrian agreed.

"If it does, leave it to us. I want no heroics from any of you."

"Yes ser," Lyna said relieved that she would not have to face it. It was one thing to imagine killing the beast when she thought it was just a normal darkspawn. But to see it and know it on a whole new level, it sent chills down her spine.

"What time is it?" Darrian asked just realizing that he had no clue of how long he slept.

"Just past noon," Duncan informed him. "So you have a while to prepare and eat. Now I must join the others and tell them of the Teyrn's strategy. From here on, you three are on your own. Remember you are Grey Wardens. I expect you to be worthy of that title."

"Oh, Duncan," Darrian remembered just as the Commander of the Grey turned to leave. "Alistair said that there is another elven Warden here. Is there a chance we could meet him?"

"If we survive this battle, I will introduce you to all the Grey Wardens," Duncan vowed turning back to the elf.

"May the Maker watch over you, Duncan," Alistair said wishing for Duncan's safety.

"May he watch over us all," Duncan said as he turned and walked out of the tent.

"Ah," Alistair exclaimed as he shot off the cot. "I almost forgot, again," he moaned to himself as he walked over to where he had originally been sitting and picked up the other pendent they had made.

"Please don't tell me it's food," Lyna moaned as Alistair started walking back.

Alistair smiled and shook his head. "No. It's a pendant, like the one I gave Darrian," he explained as he made his way back.

Lyna took the small vial of blood and held it in her hand as she looked it over. "Thank you," Lyna said as she stretched out the chain and pulled it over her head.

"You're welcome," Alistair smiled.

* * *

Nest is the Tower of Ishal. I'll try to get it done quickly.


End file.
